


Just a Small Town Girl

by Emilyymay_x



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Adventure, F/M, playboy oliver, small town AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyymay_x/pseuds/Emilyymay_x
Summary: Oliver Queen is forced by his mother to go and live in the small town of Bettenkirk - his father's hometown - for a month after several misdemeanors on his part and as a change of scenery. Can he survive in a place which has a population of just over 2,000, and where everyone knows everyone? Or will Oliver give in before he gives the town a chance - before he gives the charming Felicity Smoak, a local, a chance?





	1. One Small Town

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, everyone! This is very exciting, I love publishing a new story! I did promise a new one once I reached some of my targets, and I was lucky enough to reach my hits target and my kudos target at the same time, I was so pleased! So here it is, my new olicity fanfiction! Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

"Seriously. I haven't got a problem!" Oliver shouted defensively, even though every bone in his body was denying his statement. Moria had her hands on her hips and was narrowing her eyes at Oliver, who was feeling very nervous and threatened by the look. "You do, Oliver. You manage to find a new girl to take home every night, not to mention the amount of times you cheated on Laurel, thank god she finally saw some sense and ended that! Look: It's either rehab, or a change of scenery. You're father grew up in a quaint little town near Coast City, and we were thinking that maybe you should go and spend some time there. Get rid of the cities... influences. It might be good for you."

"And how long for?" Oliver asked, trying to get rid of the whining sound in his voice. He knew that his mother knew best. Moria shrugged her shoulders delicately, tucking a neat blonde curl behind her ear.

"A month or so. If you can do it for a month, I'll be very impressed." Oliver clenched his jaw, ready for the challenge.

"How bad can the town be?" Moria smirked, a knowing gaze clear on her face. Oliver's stomach sank, but he didn't let it show. He would prove that he was perfectly capable of living in a town for a month - that he could get back on the straight path if that's what his parents wanted. Prove to his father and his mother. 

His bags were packed, and he was waiting for the car to come and pick him up when his sister came down the stairs, her face stained with tears. "Ollie." She exclaimed sadly, pulling him into a hug. 

"Thea. Don't worry, I'm only going for a month. I'll be back before you know it." He said, patting her hair comfortingly. Thea sighed, pulling away to look up at her brother.

"You are going to miss my 17th. I was gonna have a huge party..." Oliver chuckled. 

"Just trying to follow in your big brothers footsteps eh? Well, just make sure you behave yourself, Speedy." Thea rolled her eyes. 

"Sure, sure." She replied. Oliver smiled, a smile that only his sister could bring out of him. The doors to the house burst open, revealing Tommy Merlyn, looking extremely annoyed.

"What the hell, Oliver? You're leaving? Why? What's going on?" He yelled angrily, standing in front of him and jabbing his chest. Thea laughed and headed to her room after a glare from Oliver.

"Tommy. Calm down. It's just for a month, and then I'll be back... My unsavory... hobbies are gone. Okay?" Tommy nodded, his jaw tight. 

"When you're mom told me I thought maybe it was because of me and Laurel..." Oliver held up his hand, shaking his head. 

"Tommy... I was never good to her, and I knew that you really care about her. It's my drinking and drugs, and the girls. It's upsetting my family. Take care of each other when I'm gone, okay?" Tommy nodded, pulling Oliver into a hug. 

"I did some research on the place your going. I'm probably never going to see you again. It's biggest store is the local groceries shop. And there is like, 2,000 people there. That's it. So if you screw someone, everyone will know."

"I doubt I'll even meet anyone the same age as me." Oliver joked. Tommy rolled his eyes. 

"Good luck. I hope you don't go mad." Tommy replied. Oliver nodded, a faraway expression on his face. 

"So do I." 

* * *

Moria and Robert gave Oliver a big hug, but their faces betrayed their true feelings - that Oliver wouldn't be able to do it. That alone gave Oliver the necessary drive he needed to try his best to make Bettenkirk a good place for him, a place where he could be a better person for his family and everyone around him. 

The car was driving along the very green scenery, taking Oliver to the townsfolk Bettankirk, a place Oliver had only visited briefly during his childhood. There was no shops, no bustling city centre, not even a big library. The town centre consisted of about 10 shops, including a grocers and a butchers. But the house that Oliver was staying in was owned by his parents, it was by the edge of town, very secluded, a couple rented it out, they would be keeping an eye on Oliver while he was there. 

Oliver knocked on the wooden door, looking at the huge house at the edge of the lake. It was like a boat house, but twice the size, with a huge frosty glass balcony on the back. "It's beautiful." Oliver muttered, surprised. "Isn't it?" A tall brunette said came up from behind Oliver from the lake, smiling. Oliver turned to look at her.

"I'm Lyla, by the way. Lyla Diggle. My husband owns the place. He told me you were coming." Oliver nodded politely, taking in his suitcase and following Lyla into the house. A tall dark skinned man descended from the stairs, looking over Oliver analytically, judging him silently with his eyes. Oliver smiled politely, holding his hand out. "Hi. I'm Oliver." The man shook his hand firmly. 

"John Diggle. You can call me Diggle, or Dig. You've met my wife." Lyla nodded, heading into the house. 

"Come on. I'll show you to your room, let you get settled in." 

* * *

Oliver's room was beautiful. It was covered in grey hues, with half of the balcony that looked over a huge lake, decorated by huge trees that Oliver couldn't name. He relaxed straight onto the bed, closing his eyes, breathing it in. He was in a beautiful part of the world, there was no doubt. But being stuck here for a month might be harder than it looked. 

The sun was stooping low over the lake, a sharp blood orange colour reflected on the clear waters. Oliver was sitting on the chair on his balcony, reading a book. With no wifi and only a house phone with connection, he felt very cut off, from the good things in his life like his family and friends, and the bad, the drinking, girls and dabbling in drugs too. It wasn't long before Lyla called Oliver down for dinner. 

Oliver came downstairs into the kitchen, noticing a little baby sat between Diggle and Lyla. "Hello!" He said to the beautiful little girl. Lyla smiled.

"That's our Sarah. Say hello to our guest, Sarah." 

"Hellooo." She gurgled out, giggling. Dig smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Come on, take a seat. Dig in. No pun intended." Lyla rolled her eyes at her husband. Oliver picked up his knife and fork and proceeded to eat his lasagne, which was as delicious as it looked.

"Oliver, we were going to all go to the beach tomorrow, the weather is said to be very warm tomorrow. Would you be interested in coming with us? It's about a 10 minute drive from here." Lyla said, smiling kindly at Oliver. Oliver resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead tried an unfamiliar tact.

"That sounds lovely, Lyla. I would love to." He replied. Lyla smiled, pleased. 

"Good. We will leave at 6 sharp." 

"6... In the morning?" Oliver asked hesitantly. Diggle smirked and Lyla snorted loudly.

"My, my. The rich do sleep in, I guess." Diggle said. Oliver flushed, embarrassed. 

"I'll be up and ready, don't worry." Oliver said. 

"Good. You can go with Diggle to get the paper in the morning from the post office." Lyla added. Oliver nodded. Lyla gathered up the empty plates, which Oliver helped with, leaving Diggle to put Sarah to bed. 

* * *

Felicity's old and battered alarm clock ran shrilly and loudly, which we turned off with a groan. She got up and shrugged on her clothes, forgoing her usual beauty routine and brushing her hair into a tight ponytail. She dashed out of the house at half 5 on the dot, rushing to her car to head to her morning job at the post office, where she would be till lunch, then she would go to her favourite part of her day, working at her small computer shop, which was her main source of income. She didn't mind helping out her friends mother with the post office, it helped ends meet. She did mind getting up so early. 

"Morning, Roger. Same today?" Felicity politely asked the little old man that came in and got his paper and mints every morning.

"Yes please, Felicity. Lovely day, isn't it?" Felicity nodded, smiling. She handed Roger the change and wished him farewell when she heard the bell ring again, signalling another person coming in. One glance at the clock told Felicity that is was Diggle coming to get his paper. What she didn't expect was a billionaire shadowing him. Her eyes widened as she took him in, but he didn't notice her.

"Hey, Dig. Same?" 

"Yes please, Felicity." Dig said, smiling affectionately at her.

"Who's your friend?" She said, nodding to Oliver who was examining the food section with interest.

"Like you don't know. He's staying with us for a month. Oliver, come here a second." Dig called. Oliver looked up, looking at Felicity for the first time. His breath caught as he took in the belle that stood before him, a natural beauty like he had never seen before, with such an infectious smile that Oliver had to smile right back. "Hi. I'm Oliver." He said politely, without his usual undercurrent of sexual prowess.

"Felicity Smoak. How did you end up in such a small town like this, Oliver?" Felicity asked curiously. 

"My dad was born here." Oliver said, not caring to elaborate any further. Felicity pursed her lips together firmly.

"Well I hope you don't bring any trouble from Starling here. That's the last thing we need." Oliver bowed his head. 

"I came here for a fresh start. So I hope so." Felicity nodded, handing Diggle his change. 

"Take care, Dig. You heading to the beach later? I heard it's going to be a warm one today."

"Yeah, we are. Your more than welcome to join us." Diggle offered.

"I was thinking of heading down after work. I'll have to see. Have fun anyhow, take lots of cute photos of Sarah for me." Felicity replied with a smile. Diggle grinned. 

"Will do. Come on, Oliver." Oliver left behind Diggle, with a curious glance back at Felicity before leaving the small post office.  


	2. Sea and Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy with the response to the first chapter, so I thought that I shouldn't make you wait too much longer :) enjoy!

Oliver was sitting in Diggle's car, not paying attention to the local radio telling a cute anecdote about the local kennels and the dogs there. 

He was thinking about Felicity Smoak. A curious creature, of the like he had never seen before. Barely one conversation with her and he was already smitten. Diggle was watching Oliver in the mirror, his jaw clenched. Oliver tried not to flinch from that look, but he couldn't help it. He only wondered what he had done to warrant such a look from someone.

They pulled into a gas station on the way, Diggle asked Oliver to pay while he filled up. Oliver came back to the car, but Diggle held his hand up against Oliver's chest. "Don't even think about Felicity, Oliver. I know your ways with women, and I won't have you ruining her promising life. Got it?" Oliver nodded silently, terrified of upsetting Diggle, who he already saw as an important figure in his life. Diggle removed his hand, allowing Oliver to sit in the back of the car without any fuss. 

* * *

The beach came over the horizon, bright sandy shores, and crystal blue waters stretching as far as the eye can see. Sarah giggled loudly, and Lyla smiled, watching Sarah in the back of the car, opposite Oliver.  They parked in the car park overlooking the shore and made their way over to the gorgeous yellow sands. "Can you swim, Oliver? We didn't ask." Lyla asked Oliver. "Yep. I used to anyway." Oliver finished hastily. Diggle raised his eyebrows.

"The water will probably still be pretty cold." He commented. They all got out of the car, Diggle holding Sara as they headed down to the beach. 

Oliver helped Lyla stretch a few towels out across the sand and then helped Diggle with putting up a small beach tent. "Thanks, Oliver." Diggle said, letting Lyla go into the tent with Sara to help her change into her swimming costume. The sun was beating down on them, rays of sunlight swarming across the water, making it sparkle. Oliver was aching to get into the water, cold or not. He pulled his shoes and socks off, letting the sand pour into his toes. "You can go in, if you like. I tossed a pair of your shorts in the trunk, just in case." Lyla said, coming out with Sarah. Oliver looked up, surprised at this motherly action. "I think I will, then." Oliver said, smiling. 

* * *

"Hey Roy." Felicity greeted her coworker as soon as she got into the computer shop for the better part of her afternoon. "Hey, Felicity. It's been quiet today, most people are out. I can take care of things here if you want to take off. You could head down to your beach hut." Roy offered. "But I just got here! Are you sure? I could really work on my tan." Felicity said dreamily. Roy snorted. "What tan? You're as pale as a-"

"Don't finish that sentence! And that's my point exactly. I got this new bikini I need to go out in!" Felicity protested. Roy laughed. 

"Go on then. I'll be fine." Felicity grinned, her eyes lit up in excitement. "I'll see you tomorrow, Roy. Thanks for this." Roy winked. 

"No problem. See you later, Felicity." Felicity was pleased. As much as she loved her beach hut, a small one on the each of the beach, secluded from the world, today was not the day to be stuck inside. 

* * *

 

 

Felicity dashed home to grab her beach essentials, sun cream, a towel, her prescription sunglasses and her bikini, which she changed into and pulled a pair of shorts and a kimono top over it, sliding her feet into some cute sandals. She was about to leave when she noticed the contact lenses sitting on the side next to her glasses. She sighed and put the lenses in, thinking she didn't need to ruin her glasses if she was going in the sea. 

It really was warm out, sweat was dripping from Felicity's neck and it was inside. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Diggle telling him she was on her way down before jumping in her car and heading towards the beach. 

When she arrived, the beach was unsurprisingly busy. She spotted the stripy tent that was unmistakably The Diggle's, but she couldn't see Oliver. She scanned the shore, eager to see the billionaires charming face when she found him with Sarah and Lyla in the sea. Her breath caught as she gazed over him, his naked upper body extremely ripped and very pleasant to look at. His arms flexed as he moved in the water, the sun reflecting water of his skin, as he ran his hand through his soft hair, making Felicity blush just by watching him. Felicity stopped her mental drooling and made her way down to the beach, sitting down next to Diggle. "They look like their having fun." Felicity commented as she sat down. Diggle looked up from his book, smiling at the sight of Oliver laughing with Sarah. "Yeah. Oliver seems to be good with kids." 

"Well, he does have a younger sister." Felicity replied. Diggle turned to look at Felicity. 

"Please tell me you didn't hack his phone or something." Felicity chuckled lightly, a little offended by the accusation. "I didn't need to. Wikipedia told me everything I needed to know." She replied with a soft smile. Diggle put down his book, taking off his shoes and socks. "I'm going in." He said, pulling off his own shirt revealing his own fit body. "Have fun." Felicity said absently, putting her towel out and taking her kimono top and shorts off, her cute orange halterneck bikini glittering in the sun. Diggle had an evil grin on his face as Felicity settled down, pulling her tablet out of her bag. "No way. No devices." Diggle said. 

"Dig. You're not my dad." Felicity warned jokingly. Diggle shook his head, pretending to be offended. "You asked for it." He said. He then picked Felicity up, who yelped and dragged her to the ocean. "Put me down! What if someone sees! Stop!" She yelled out, laughing. He dumped her in the sea, the cool water soothing her warm skin. Oliver raised his eyebrows as Diggle dodged a wave of water Felicity sent his way. 

Oliver couldn't stop staring. Felicity was laughing loudly, playing with Sarah and Lyla with Diggle and him. If Oliver thought she had been pretty before, she looked simply stunning in an orange bikini, wiggling her hips in the water rippling around her. He tried to stop staring, especially when Dig kept giving him pointed looks, but he couldn't help it. She was truly breathtaking. She smiled at him and beckoned him over, observing him with a blank expression that didn't usually go with women seeing him topless for the first time. He ignored her lack of interest in his physique and continued to play in the water, swimming with Sarah and Lyla while Diggle splashed Felicity and swam laps with her. They all joined together and swum around Sarah, in the shallowest part of the water so that the water just came under her stomach with her inflatable flowery pink ring around her body keeping her afloat. Eventually, Sarah complained that she was getting cold and Diggle took her out of the water, Lyla following close behind. Felicity looked over fondly at the family a little wistfully before turning to Oliver who was smiling at her. "Come on." Felicity said, gesturing towards the sandy beaches. "Let's go. I have a tan I need to work on, and the chances are quite high that this sun won't stick around for tomorrow. Or the next day. Or probably the next." Felicity said, heading out to sand with a quick and speedy pace that did not match her size, which was considerably smaller than his own, a fact which made Oliver want to swoop her into his arms and tuck her small body under his chin, an urge which he ignored as Felicity clamoured out of the water. 

* * *

It was nearly getting dark when the group eventually decided that they wanted to head back, much to Sarah's annoyance, she was very upset to leave her sandcastles in the sand. Felicity pulled her clothes on, and headed towards her car, not noticing Oliver stating after her with the eyes of a young puppy dog. However, Diggle and Lyla did notice as they bid Felicity farewell, loading Sarah into the car. Felicity gave Oliver another long look before she pulled away from the car park, away from his strange prying gaze and probing eyes. She would think about him more as soon as he was out of her sight.


	3. No Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad this story has had such a positive response! I hope you keep enjoying it as it progresses :)

Oliver got to Diggle's house and ate his dinner with Diggle's family, as he had the night before. He went to bed after watching a little bit of TV, and made plans to go to the computer shop the next day to sort out his laptop and phone, mainly so he could contact his family, whom he missed more than anything. 

He had no immediate desire to drink, to party, to gamble or to fuck girls. He was content in the serene environment he was in, and being away from the bustling city environment was making him feel a lot calmer, and more at ease, something he didn't expect when he first came to the quaint town that his father had grown up in. 

He got up early the next day, and went for a run through the woods that surrounded the house. He ran fast, something he was used to, but not in such quiet surroundings with no paparazzi trying to crawl out nowhere to get a picture of him. He saw a lot of wildlife, including a deer which ran away as soon as Oliver got close, but that was fine by Oliver. He wasn't sure what he would do if he was faced with a deer up close. 

He returned to the house feeling sweater than usual as he ran much further than he did in Starling, partly because he got lost trying to find his way back. He pulled on a clean shirt and jeans before brushing his hair a little, observing his face in the mirror. He had stopped shaving since he arrived in Bettenkirk, and was sporting a stubble that made him look handsome and beyond the playboy persona he usually gave off to people in Starling. He needed a hair cut, and planned to do that later during the day before he saw Felicity. Naturally, he wanted to look his best. 

Breakfast was a small affair, Lyla and Sarah had already left to go out for the day while Diggle returned to work, which he did 4 days a week in Starling where he lived for that part of the week. Diggle had pointed him in the direction of the hairdressers, which they did have in town. 

He headed that way, strolling into town in the car Diggle told him he could borrow while he was staying with them, a small battered ford that he could hardly fit into. 

Oliver opened the door to the shop plainly labelled as 'Hairdressers' and heard soft 60s music playing in the air, a beautiful young Asian woman with coal black hair was sitting on a stool fixing an old lady's perm, dressed in a tight pair of black ripped jeans, converse and a checked button down shirt. He coughed and the woman turned around, narrowing her eyes at him. "Hey." She said to him, gesturing for him to sit down. Oliver sat down, feeling a little nervous. The lady with the perm stood up and went to pay, leaving the shop and Oliver alone with the woman. "My name is Mei. I know just who you are, and I will cut your hair for you, if that's what you want." She said, her face blank. Oliver nodded nervously. Mei clasped her hands together, examining Oliver's face. "Good. Then let's get started." She said. "Do you trust me?" She asked curiously. Oliver nodded. "Good. Then let me work my magic." She said with a friendly smile, making Oliver relax slightly. 

It was a mere half an hour later that Mei finished Oliver's hair. He looked up, quite surprised at what he was seeing. It was very short, something Oliver wasn't used to. But he found that he liked it very much. "Thank you." Oliver murmured to Mei. She nodded. 

"You look a lot better now. I knew you would." She said triumphantly. Oliver nodded, feeling a lot more confident about himself as he looked at himself in the mirror. He paid Mei and left, shouldering the bag that carried his laptop and phone. 

It was past 12, so Oliver hurried down to Felicity's shop, following the directions Lyla had given him last night. The shop was labelled 'Smoak Tech' a bold name for such a small shop. He took a deep breath and headed in, looking around at the neat shop, with rows of computer gadgets and accessories. "Can I help you?" A masculine voice said from the till. Oliver turned around and saw a short young man at the till, with thick eyebrows and a finely cut jawline. "Um-" Oliver started but the man cut in before he could speak.

"Oh, Felicity was telling the truth! You're Oliver Queen. My name is Roy, Roy Harper." He extended his hand, which Oliver came over to shake.

"Pleased to meet you, Roy. I was hoping you could help me with my laptop and phone." Roy nodded sheepishly. 

"I'll get Felicity. I'm just here to manage the till for payments, she's the genius behind this operation." Roy said, heading in the back room to get Felicity. Oliver heard loud whispering which sounded particularly heated before Felicity came out, a smile on her face, dressed in the prettiest fuchsia pink peplum shirt and a black skirt with heels. "Hi, Oliver. What is it exactly that you need help with?" She asked pleasantly, her voice sounding a little too fake. "It's my laptop and phone. They aren't working in Diggle's house at the moment." 

"Ah. He has no connection up in that house. I've been trying to get him to get wifi forever, but he refuses, saying that he doesn't need it. Whatever. Who doesn't need wifi? Crazy. Anyway, I can give you a dongle. You can plug it into your laptop and use it as a hotspot for your phone." Felicity said, coming out from behind her desk and accidentally brushing Oliver's leg which made him shiver as she grabbed an item from behind him. She took it behind the desk, and opened up the small package, looking at it carefully. "Have you got your laptop on you?" She asked Oliver after a moment of him staring at her intensely.

"Yep." Oliver replied, taking the laptop out of his bag and placing it gently onto the counter. She examined it before inserting the device into one of the ports. She opened the device and smiled softly at Oliver's screen saver of a picture of a laughing Thea. "Is that your sister?" She asked, looking at Oliver. 

"Yeah. I miss her. That's why I want to message her." Oliver said honestly. Felicity smiled, her fingers flying across the keyboard as she set up the device to the laptop.

"Okay. Done. Have you got your phone?" She asked, taking the small device Oliver handed to her. She grinned at his lockscreen of his birthday party last year, him and Tommy together doing stupid things. Her fingers tapped at the phone, faster than Oliver ever could do. "Okay. You're good to go. I've connected this dongle to your phone network and it will charge you about 10 dollars a month, you just need to put in your bank details here." She said, turning the laptop back to face Oliver so he could type in his details. She could have easily hacked into his account, but this was quicker and less intrusive. Oliver typed his account details in the boxes provided, taking time unlike Felicity's skilled hands. "Okay done." Oliver said. Felicity turned the screen around and finished her work before shutting the laptop and handing it to Oliver. "Here you go." She said. Oliver smiled, building up the courage he needed to ask her what he wanted to next.

"Um. Felicity. I was wondering if we could maybe go for dinner tomorrow night? I was going to have a picnic by the beach." He said. Felicity hesitated, unsure. 

"Oliver, I don't know about that-"

"No pressure. You know what? I'm going to have a picnic by myself on the beach tomorrow night, and if you happen to pass by..." Oliver shrugged with a smile. Felicity didn't return the smile, she rushed to the back of the store, behind into the storeroom. Oliver sighed, balling his hands into tight fists. He had really blown that one. 

* * *

 

 

He was heading back to the car when he stopped. Mei the hairdresser was leaning on the car, her lips pursed together suppressing her laughter. Oliver narrowed his eyes at her, watching her carefully. "What?" He asked. She couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing, a loud sound that would have made heads turn if anyone was around. "I can't believe you just did that. So smooth." She said between guffaws. Oliver resisted the urge to hit something and got in the car, Mei jumping in the passenger seat with him. Between clenched teeth, Oliver managed to ask her what she was doing. "I'll tell you where you can drop me off, don't worry."  She said, still chuckling. "Go on then. Why were you laughing so hysterically?" Oliver asked her with a frown. "Because you just asked Felicity Smoak, one of the most terminally single girls on the planet out on a date. And she rejected you - the most eligible bachelor on this side of the country. It's freaking hilarious if you ask me." Mei replied airily.

"Oh, turn right up here and keep going about 100 yards and then turn left and that's me." She added. Oliver sighed. "By the way, if you're looking for a job around here, I'm actually hiring." She said. 

"I'm not a hairdresser." Oliver replied.

"Clearly. Like most people around here, I only work at the hairdressers part time. Well, I only work there for this summer I'm helping out my sister who usually runs the place, she's on holiday with my dad. I actually teach kids sports at the weekends. To be honest, no one wants to help, but I would really appreciate some help. So think about it. I can pay well." She offered as Oliver pulled up in front of an ivy clad big Victorian house. "Oh thanks. And think about it." Mei handed him her card with a  smile before heading into her house. Oliver shook his head with a smile and pulled away from her house, heading back to the Diggle's. 


	4. Dissapointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, an update on time! Maybe I will reserve Mondays for this story! That might be too wild though lol :) Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you think ;)

Oliver looked outside his window, enjoying the serene and still lake that backed onto the beautiful house, past the fences of their garden. He had a coffee in his hand and a piece of toast, ready to go with Dig and grab the paper. 

Usually, he wouldn't be awake, but he wanted to see Felicity. To see her smile, the one that drove him half mad. And also to know if she was coming tonight. 

He was ready to leave with Diggle, whistling a happy tune as he walked with Diggle to the car. Diggle was watching him with hawk eyes, noticing the difference in his behaviour. Oliver ignored it and turned on the radio as soon as he got in the car, humming along to the dance track playing that Oliver was familiar with from his frequent days in the clubs of Starling. 

They pulled into a parking space outside the post office, climbing out of the car. Diggle rushed around the car, locking the car before Oliver could get out, preventing him from leaving the car. Oliver knocked on the window with disbelief, staring at Diggle with wide eyes. "Sorry Oliver." Diggle mouthed with a sly grin, turning his back on him and heading into the post office with a huge smile on his face. Oliver slumped back into his seat, feeling defeated. 

Diggle headed into the shop, seeing Felicity's bubbly self behind the counter singing along to the radio. "Oh, hey, Dig." She said as she turned and saw him, flushing with embarrassment.

"Hey, Felicity. Usual please." Diggle said. Felicity nodded, handing Diggle his paper.

"No Oliver with you?" She said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Not this morning, no." Diggle said, amusement in his tone.

"Oh. What a shame." Felicity replied, trying to disguise her disappointment. Diggle looked at her, noticing her expression.

"He's no good for you, Felicity. You know that." Diggle said sternly, acting like the father figure. Felicity crossed her arms, glaring at Diggle.

"I think I should be the one to make that decision, don't you?" She said, her voice colder than before. Diggle just shrugged, taking his paper.

"Well, I'm just saying. See you later." He said, hearing Felicity mumble something incoherent. He headed out, laughing at Oliver's grumpy expression as he got in the car.

"Sorry, Oliver. I have to look after Felicity. From you, in this case. Don't make this any harder. You're not a lost cause, Oliver. I believe that. But your not going to hurt her." Diggle finished with, his voice firm. 

* * *

 

Felicity headed to Smoak Tech in a foul mood, which began when she found out Roger was ill and was requesting her to bring round his usual paper order. So, she had to call her mother to drop it off for her, which didn't make her mother particularly happy. Then, Diggle had the nerve to warn her off Oliver. "As if I don't know exactly who he is!" Felicity exclaimed to Roy, who was staring at her, completely lost. "Felicity. Slow down. You literally just walked in. Just take a deep breath, and then start again." Felicity explained her day to Roy again, who listened patiently and gave her a quick hug as soon as she was finished. "Felicity you are the cleverest person I know. You probably already know what to do about Oliver Queen." Roy affirmed. Felicity nodded anxiously and tried to ignore everything around her except her work. It was going to be a long day. 

 

* * *

Oliver paced around his room nervously, unsure of what to wear. Usually he just through on the closest clothes around him for dates, but for this one he wanted to make an effort. He wanted to impress Felicity. He knew Felicity had probably been told about his behaviour if she hadn't done a quick Google search already. But yet he still hoped he would see her there, despite the fact she hadn't really given a confirmation as to whether she would be attending the date tonight. He thought about heading to check if she was going, but he was too nervous. So, he pulled on his clothes and got in his car, heading towards the beach. He had the picnic organised and laid out on the backseat, all ready to be lifted out. 

* * *

 

Felicity had enjoyed a very pleasant afternoon working, she had fixed 2 computers and had a chat with the customers who were very polite, and not completely lost with technology, which made it easier to explain things for Felicity. Roy had cheered her up by buying her one of her favourite cakes from the local bakery - the lemon drizzle muffin which was to die for. She would buy the muffins by the butt load if it weren't for the fact that Helena Bertinelli, who was a mere 2 years older than Felicity, co-owned the clothing shop just next door with her rich father and has an apparent loathing and distaste for everything Felicity does, including her diet. Felicity ate the muffin happily as she worked, and before she realised it, it was closing time. 6 o'clock. "I'll see you tomorrow, Roy." Felicity said, smiling at her friend and headed home. She wasn't going to meet Oliver Queen tonight.

 

* * *

Oliver arrived at the beach earlier than he had anticipated, but he wasted no time in setting up, putting his speaker against the bottle of wine he had bought, the playlist he had hastily put together ready to play at the press of the button. The sea was calm and stretched far away from the beach, which was a relief to Oliver. He hadn't checked the tides. 

He waited and waited, but the time he had told Felicity came and went. He waited an hour after, before realising she wasn't coming. He had drank the whole bottle of wine and stumbled into the water, which was coming back in. Soon, he was up to his chest deep in water, stumbling around, and the water was less calm than it had looked, and Oliver felt his feet slip from underneath him. He yelled for help, but it was too late. He was fully submerged, with little hope left. 


	5. Drowning

Oliver gasped as he came above water, totally confused. He looked down and found someone towing him, a woman from the looks of - her pink nail polish. The woman dragged Oliver, who was half conscious onto the sand, before everything went black. 

Oliver's eyes flew open and a slender hand was sitting him forward and banging the water out of his chest, which Oliver promptly spat out. "Welcome back to the real world, Mr Queen. I've seen dumb things. But mixing wine and the sea is never a good idea." The woman's voice echoed, but Oliver was too dazed. "Who are you?" He asked. She stood in front of him, and his eyes focused on her. She was a tall, lithe woman, with long, dark hair and in the tiniest blue bikini Oliver had ever seen, making her - assets -look particularly appealing to Oliver. "I'm a part time lifeguard, that's all you need to know. I have some spare shorts in the trunk of my car. I'll drive you home." She said, gesturing for Oliver to follow. He stood up and followed her, stumbling along the way. "I put all of your... Stuff back in your car, by the way. Shame your lady friend never turned up." Oliver ignored the jab and pulled his soaking shirt off, along with his jeans which were clinging to him and were extremely difficult to get off. "Here. Let me help." The brunette said, the seductive tone hard to miss. She pushed Oliver against the hood of her Porsche, and undid the buttons of his jeans, sliding them down and ripping them off, tossing them to the side. She was on her knees in front of Oliver, looking up at him with big blue eyes, her hands on Oliver's hips. Oliver didn't know who she was, or anything about her, but all he knew is Felicity wasn't here, and he wanted this girl, or maybe it was the alcohol talking. So he groaned, letting her tug his boxers off and do whatever the hell she wanted. "Helena." She murmured as she got ready to wrap her lips around Oliver. The name meant nothing to Oliver. Just her lips. 

 

* * *

"Felicity? Are you home?" Felicity's mother called, shutting the door behind her. Felicity groaned silently, she had completely forgotten that her mom was coming for dinner. "Yeah, mom. I be down in a sec." Felicity called, tugging her cardigan on and heading down to see her mom. "Hey, sweetie." Donna said giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading into the kitchen. "Hi, mom. I haven't started cooking yet. I'll get started now." Felicity said hastily, pulling the chicken she had planned on trying to cook for her mom out. "I'll cook tonight Felicity. I had a good day in the city. So I can help you with your rent today, if you need it." Donna mentioned, taking the chicken out of its packaging and placing it in the tray. "Mom, that's your money you've earned..."

"And you work two jobs. When I didn't have a job you paid for me. If your father hadn't sent that cheque for your 20th, you certainly wouldn't of had the money to rent this place, that's for sure. Even if it is on the other side of town." Donna said sternly. "Mom. Thanks." Felicity said, welling up a little. Donna trotted over to Felicity and gave her a huge hug. "Love you loads Fel." 

"I love you too mom. So much." Felicity replied, giving her mom a squeeze before letting go. "Let's get going with this food. I'm starving." Donna exclaimed, getting back to the chicken. 

* * *

Oliver jolted up, and found himself in a bed that was very unfamiliar, smelling of exotic Victoria's secret spray, a scent he knew well. He turned his head and found his mysterious brunette in bed, smirking at him. "Well. That was fun last night." She said, sitting up, revealing her naked attire. "I..." Oliver was speechless.

"Oh, come on, Oliver. I know you've been trying to kick that little... Or not so little problem of yours, but the truth is you don't need to worry." She said, smiling.

"What's your name? At least give me that much." Oliver countered. She rolled her eyes. "Helena." She said simply. "You should go." She said. Oliver nodded, grabbing his clothes and yanking them on. He had a lot of explaining to do. 

 

Felicity smiled when Diggle came into the post office in the morning, but his face was that of thunder. "Morning, Diggle. How's-"

"Where is Oliver?" Diggle interrupted, not playing games. Felicity raised an eyebrow, confused. "I'll have you know that I did take your advice. I didn't see him. So I don't know. Why?" She asked. "He didn't come home last night. I'm worried about him. He may have gone back to Starling or worse." Diggle said anxiously. Felicity sighed. "I can ping his cellphone if you want. See where he is." Diggle nodded. Felicity yanked out her tablet, stretching her fingers excitedly. "Good fun for a morning. Right, according to this he is... Oh. Well, he's at Helena Bertinelli's house." Felicity managed to choke out, her disbelief masking the hurt that she felt for some inexplicable reason. Diggle snorted rolling his eyes. "I told you exactly who Oliver Queen is."

 

* * *

 

Helena dropped Oliver off at the beach where his car was, and Oliver drove slowly back to the house. Lyla answered the door, thankfully there was no judgement in her voice. "I'm glad your safe Oliver. Your a grown man, you know you can come and go as you please within reason. We just want to know your safe." She said. Oliver nodded, feeling awful. "You look tired. I can bring you up some honey and lemon if you like?" Lyla offered. Oliver nodded. "Okay. Diggle's gone to work, so he won't harass you today." Lyla added with a smile. Oliver headed to his room and pulled on an old shirt over some clean boxers, plonking himself down under the covers of the bed. Lyla came up a few minutes later, a steaming cup in her hand and placed it down next to Oliver. "Thank you." He said, taking a sip of the warm liquid. She nodded, leaving him to it. He sat in bed and drank his drink quietly, his head spinning. He was truly screwed. 


	6. Ordinary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on an update, i'm posting this from my school computer, lol. Enjoy!

Felicity woke up the next morning to find her mom passed out on the couch in her living room. With a faint chuckle, she grabbed the blanket and put it over her, taking her high heels off of her and putting them next to her. She left her there, leaving a note reminding her that she had left for work, and not to worry too much. 

She headed to the post office and wasn't surprised to find Diggle on his own again, and they exchanged basic pleasantries before Diggle left. 

Felicity didn't feel like interacting with anyone, not even Roger with his paper, and by the time her favourite part of the day rolled around, she was exhausted. Roy noticed, and tried to cheer her up as much as he could, but even he had his limits. 

Business was a little busier than usual, with some holiday makers trying to get wifi and a young girl Felicity recognised from the local school coming in to help her recover her missing school files. But even the extra business couldn't distract Felicity. 

She headed home, and found that her mother had left, leaving her a message full of hearts. She got into her pyjamas and curled herself into a ball. 

She couldn't quite pin down why she was feeling down, but she suspected it was to do with the fact Oliver and Helena were... Well, even on speaking terms, even though she knew it was probably a little bit more than that. It was the fact that he had supposed to be good and inviting her on a date, yet he still managed to find Helena by the end of the night. And it was HELENA. Of all the girls that lived in Bettenkirk, why did it have to be the bitchiest girl who had bullied her all through High School? Felicity sighed. Dwelling on such matters would do him exactly no favours. She fell asleep a short while after, all thoughts of Oliver and Helena forgotten. 

* * *

Oliver woke up the next morning feeling very ashamed. Not only had he ruined his relationship with Diggle, but he had also ruined any chance with Felicity by then sleeping with Helena. Diggle had kindly informed him when he got home from work that Felicity had tracked his phone to Helena's house, and that she knew exactly who he was now. And Oliver accepted that. He was here in this tiny town for a reason, and it was to kick a bad habit. Sleeping with Helena was just fuelling his fire, and he wouldn't be doing it again. So, Oliver knew what his next port of call was. He drove to the town, and headed into the hairdressers where Mei was. "Oliver." She said, surprised to see him. "I have to confess, you've surprised me. It was you I saw coming out of Helena's house when I cycled past yesterday morning wasn't it? After your 'date' with Felicity?" Mei asked with a grin that said she knew everything. Oliver nodded, hanging his head in shame. "Yep. In my defence, I was pretty drunk the night before. So."

"You don't change mentalities along with your state of mind, Oliver. You were planning to screw someone, and you did. Being drunk just isn't the excuse it once was." Mei said. Oliver nodded in agreement. "Tell that to Samantha. Or Stacey. Or..."

"Okay, we get it. You've slept with a lot of girls. Beginning with the letter S, apparently. Do you want the job I offered you or not? Because otherwise I feel like your wasting my valuable time." Mei said. 

"Yes I do want to help." Oliver said. 

"Good. It's 9 till 4 on Saturday, and 3 till 6 on Sunday. We're doing basketball on Saturday and beach volleyball on Sunday. There's about 15 kids, from about 10 to about 15. We're at the sports centre on Saturday, Diggle will show you where that is I'm sure and we're at the beach on Sunday. So. Be there. I'll give you 20 dollars if you do a good job this week. We'll see about the rest." Mei said. Oliver held his hand out to shake Mei's hand, which she took and shook with a surprisingly strong grip. "By the way, Oliver, I would strongly advice you to stay away from Helena. She's a bad nut, that one. She'll fuck you over so badly that you won't even know what hit you." Mei said grimly. Oliver nodded. "Thanks." he replied. 

* * *

 

Oliver returned to Diggles house that afternoon and heard laughing emitting from the living room. He headed in cautiously and found Thea sitting on the floor and playing with baby Sarah. "Olly!" Thea cried, getting up and giving him a hug. "Thea. It's so good to see you, I wasn't expecting you." Oliver said. "You look... Different." Thea accused, smiling. Oliver ruffled her hair, and she swatted his hand away. "I feel different. It's nice out here." He said. 

"Dads letting me stay in his holiday house. He's kept it all these years. I'm going to head down there now and get settled in. Care to join me?" Thea asked. "Of course." Oliver replied. 

"Cool. You can drive." She said, tossing him her keys. He caught them and headed to the car, giving Sarah a cheeky pat on the head and smiling at Lyla before he left. 

* * *

"Wow. This is dads place?" Thea asked. Oliver looked around the huge farmhouse, and realised he was getting a glimpse into what his life was like as a child. "It's huge. Are you going to be okay here on your own?" Oliver teased. Thea grinned, stretching her legs out. "Oh yeah. I'll be just fine." 

"It's Friday tomorrow, so I can come and pick you up and take you into town?" Oliver offered. 

"Ooh, yes please. Are you going to take my car back? I didn't really think that through." Thea asked, biting her lip. "No, I'll walk back." Oliver said. "It's about 5 miles, Oliver." Thea reminded him. Oliver smiled. "I know. I'm working on my fitness levels. I'm helping a friend out with sports stuff at the weekend as a trail for a job, and I really want to impress her."

"Well, do you have a crush on her or something?" Thea asked teasingly. "Nah. But I would like to have a job." Oliver mentioned. Thea nodded with a sly grin. "Okay. I'll see you later, have a nice walk." She said. Oliver nodded and headed off, walking back to Diggle's house. 


	7. The Way Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologise for the delay in this update, my first one of 2017! I have been extremely busy with a new job and everything else in my life at the moment, and I couldn't believe it when I looked and saw how long it has been, so I am so sorry, I am trying my best to update as often as possible and I am hoping to get back on track shortly! LOTS OF LOVE AND ENJOY!

Oliver was walking back from his father's huge farmhouse and heading towards Diggle's. 

He began walking at a brisk pace, the wind was picking up, and he could see rain clouds closing in, but he kept walking, before realising that without the sat nav on Thea's car, he didn't know where he was going. Nevertheless, he kept walking until he found himself back in the town. The heavens had opened, and the rain was pouring out of the sky like nothing he had ever seen in the city. 

He was about to walk back via the road he knew when a car pulled up alongside him. The window rolled down, and Felicity was sticking her head out of the window. "Hey, Oliver. Do you need a ride?" Oliver nodded. "Yes please." He said, the rain lapping in his face. He opened the door, and got in, running a hand through his hair to get rid of the rain.

"Back to Diggle's?" Felicity asked.

"Yes please. Thank you." He said politely. Felicity drove Oliver back to Diggle's in silence, the rain effectively making there no need for conversation. Oliver observed her quietly and unnoticed. After not seeing her for a few days, she looked more beautiful in Oliver's eyes than ever. 

She pulled up in front of the house and turned to look at him. "Listen, Oliver. I know what Diggle said. And I'm inclined to believe everything I've ever read about your behaviour, which is why I didn't go. But I don't see why we shouldn't just be friends. I have a feeling you're going to need some people on your side here." Oliver looked at Felicity curiously.

"I would like that." Oliver said. Felicity smiled tentatively.

"Okay. If you need anything, you know where I am. I'll see you around, Oliver." Felicity said. Oliver jumped out of the car and awkwardly waved Felicity goodbye as he headed into Diggle's. 

 

* * *

The next morning, Oliver headed to pick his sister up in his own car, taking her into the town. She was intrigued by how different the town was to the city of Starling, but Oliver could tell the town wouldn't hold her for long. "Oh, I need to get a screen protector. I kinda dropped my phone and the screens not looking so good." Thea said with a sigh as they got out of the car. Oliver twitched uncontrollably. He didn't want another awkward encounter with Felicity, but he didn't see any way around it. He hoped it wouldn't be awkward since they had cleared the air. "Okay. There's a good computer store. Let's go." Oliver said, leading Thea down the row of shops, nothing in comparison to the city centre in Starling. Oliver and Thea went into the computer shop, and to Oliver's relief, Roy was serving. He looked up and looked at Thea with interest as she explained what she was looking for. "No problem. We have loads of those. Let me grab one for you." Roy said, coming across the counter and grabbing one on the shelf, handing it to Thea, who smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks. I'll take it." 

"Great. That'll be 5 dollars, please." Roy said, cashing it in. Oliver was looking at Thea who was blushing, and he dreaded to think what that might mean. "Thanks." Thea said, jolting Oliver back to reality as they headed out of the shop, Thea being much more quiet that usual. "Okay? Shall we grab something to eat?" Oliver offered, looking at Thea out of the corner of his eye.

"Sure. Let's do it." She replied coolly, not rising to the bait. Oliver just grinned, walking down the road feeling more cheerful. 

* * *

 

Felicity drove down to the beach, the radio blasting in the background while singing to the top of her lungs. "Don't make me close one more door, I don't want to hurt anymore!" She belted out, aware her wild squawking was nothing compared to the strong belts of Whitney Houston. She finally arrived at the beach, and headed straight towards her beach hut. Unlocking the door, she found it just as she had left it last time, which had been too long. Her artwork was scattered across the white painted walls, the small old table in the middle of the space covered in a white paint cloth, her paints sitting on top. By day she worked at the post office and the computer shop, by night she was a painter. A hobby she picked up by joining the art society at MIT, she continued it and it was her escape. Only Roy, Diggle and her mom knew about it, and she loved her secret. 

She put her apron on, and began to paint, mixing her blues to get the perfect colour. She mixed it till she got a sharp blue, which she then realised was the colour of Oliver's eyes. Sighing, she added a little more black, and instead painted with a piercing sapphire. This was when she at her happiest. 

She was so distracted by painting that she didn't notice the tide making its way into the beach. She knew that the stilts on her hut were tall enough that no water would ever be a problem, but she didn't fancy swimming up to her car. She packed her stuff away and grabbed her bag, heading back to her car. She dumped her bag on the passenger seat and headed to the driving seat when she noticed someone coming towards her. On closer inspection, it was Helena. "Felicity. How nice to see you." She said with a smirk, adjusting her red shirt to show off her assets. Felicity resisted rolling her eyes.

"Helena. What do you want?" She asked, folding her arms.

"I just wanted to let you know what a great time Oliver and I had. He's just wonderful, isn't he? Especially with that wicked tongue of his..." Helena said, her eyes gleaming. Realising that Helena was just trying to bait her, she got into her car, rolling down the window. "You're welcome to him. I know he likes to use sluts anyway." Felicity said triumphantly, marvelling at Helena's shocked face as she drove off. Although Felicity knew that she would regret it later, she marvelled in the moment, chuckling as she drove home.


	8. New Job

Oliver realised that two weeks had passed since he had arrived in the town of Bettenkirk. He only had two weeks left. He knew it was easy to stay, now that he had a reason to. His job with Mei. He was excited, and today was his first day. 

He pulled on his sportiest outfit and headed to the car, pulling out the instructions on how to get to the sports centre and leaving it on the dashboard. 

By following the instructions, he arrived at the sports centre with 10 minutes to spare. He turned into the car park, expecting to see a big industrial type complex but was instead faced with a dilapidated small community hall type space. Sighing, he walked in, seeing Mei at the front organising an ancient CD player. "Hi, Oliver." She said as he came in, the stress emitting off her like a beacon.

"Hey. You look troubled." Oliver observed. Mei nodded, a faraway look in her eyes.

"I just... I think I might not be able to do this and run the hairdressing salon as well. I'm barely making ends meet as it is, and my dad is not answering my letters, he's supposed to be away with my sister but neither of them are speaking to me and I'm worried about them. Sorry Oliver. I shouldn't unload my problems on you. I know you're just here to help me for a bit." Mei said, her voice breaking slightly. Oliver stood in front of Mei awkwardly, and, not knowing what else to do, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Mei stiffened slightly for a second before letting Oliver hug her, their height difference meaning that Mei's head was on Oliver's chest. After a few seconds they both let go. "Thank you Oliver. Let's get going." Mei said, wiping her eyes, removing any evidence of her emotions showing. Oliver nodded and they both set up the room for the youngsters together. 

* * *

 

"You actually said that to Helena?" Roy asked, his expression a mixture of shock and amusement. "Yep. I'm still shocked, Roy. I don't know what got into me, I was just so mad." Felicity exclaimed. Roy burst out laughing at Felicity's incredulous

"Yep. I'm still shocked, Roy. I don't know what got into me, I was just so mad." Felicity exclaimed. Roy burst out laughing at Felicity's incredulous expression, when he knew exactly why Felicity had done what she did, and it had the initials OQ, even if she didn't realise it yet. "I think I'll probably regret it later. But not for now." Felicity added, a satisfied smile gracing her lips. Roy just shook his head, lost for words. Luckily, a customer came in which distracted them from Felicity's outburst, and it wasn't long before it was time for the store to shut. 

Felicity waved Roy goodbye as he got into his car while she headed back to her apartment. 

Sometimes she wished she'd lived a very different life, one filled with excitement and adventure. But she was comfortable, too comfortable where she was, in the small town where everyone knows her name. Nothing interesting had ever happened, except recently with Oliver Queen's arrival. Despite her aversion to him, she acknowledged that he was a distraction from her usually boring life, and she welcomed the attention he, however briefly, gave her. He would be returning home soon, so hopefully she wouldn't have to worry much more about Oliver. 

Felicity got into her apartment and slung her shoes and coat off. She had just managed to sit on the couch when her phone rang, and she sighed in annoyance. She saw it was Diggle, so she answered it. "Hey Dig. What's up?" Felicity asked, trying to sound upbeat. "Felicity, I wanted to apologise to you. I know I've been a... complete jackass to you lately. It's not called for at all, I'm by no means your father or anything like that, I shouldn't have warned you away from Oliver. The decision should be yours and yours alone. I've apologised to Oliver as well, if that helps."

"Oh Dig. I couldn't be mad at you for too long. Don't worry about it." Felicity said brazenly. "I want us all to have dinner some time. Are you free tomorrow night?" Diggle asked. "Yeah, sounds great Dig. What time do you want me?"

"Around 6? Will that do?"

"Perfect. I'll be there. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Great. See you then, Felicity." Diggle said before hanging up. Felicity stretched her legs out on her coach, removing her pink flamingo socks to reveal her turquoise toenails and it wasn't long before she fell asleep. 

* * *

 

Thea was standing with her bags in the hall, tugging on her beige sweater and trying not to be sad about leaving the house. She really liked it, the town, and that surprised her. But she was ready to head back to what she knew, the sprawling city of Starling. Oliver lifted her last bag down to the hallway, looking at her with a soft fondness. "I'm gonna miss you, Speedy." Oliver said, putting the bag down and pulling Thea into a hug. "Ollie. It's only two weeks." Thea said, rolling her eyes. Oliver smiled, the knot in his gut tightening at her words. "This is a nice town. A lot of nice people living here." Thea said, a smirk on her lips. Oliver just shook his head, taking her bag to the car. Thea sighed, turning back to the house and wondering. What could have

"This is a nice town. A lot of nice people living here." Thea said, a smirk on her lips. Oliver just shook his head, taking her bag to the car. Thea sighed, turning back to the house and wondering. What could have been. That's what it always came back. Thea came out with her handbag and slung it on the passenger seat before jumping in the front. She rolled down the window and blew a kiss to Oliver who was waving as she drove off. As soon as she was gone, Oliver felt his stomach turn. He was only going to be here for another 2 weeks. That was the scariest part. A face flickered before his eyes, Mei. How could he let her down now? And what about Felicity? He shut down these thoughts and headed home, thinking about this evening's meal instead of anything else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda stuck on where to go with this, so if you have any suggestions I'm all ears! Just drop me a comment of what you would like to see... it is fan fiction, after all :)


	9. Dinner Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this has been hanging over me like a bad smell. I swear, I have been trying to write this for over a month, but nothing has been happening. I feel awful, but I just haven't been able to give this fanfiction thing the time it needs. I am just so damn busy and I hate it, I wish I could dedicate more time to writing, but it's not easy, I think most writers who have other things going on, work or school or whatever will say the same. That being said, I swear I won't ever leave it this long before another update. I will try anyway :) LOTS OF LOVE XXXX

 

Felicity had numerous articles of clothing scattered across her bedroom floor, and instead of picking what she was currently wearing, a flowy blue dress with a chic black belt, she chose the first item she had tried on, a simple black skirt with a fuchsia peplum shirt and her tall black heels. She finished putting her make up on in record time and headed downstairs to leave when her doorbell rang. She paused, before realising who it was going to be. She opened her door to find her mother at the door, who gave her a huge grin. "Hey! I brought food!" Donna chirped waving the bag of food in her hand when she stopped dead, taking in Felicity's attire. "Did you forget I was coming?" Donna asked, her voice filled with a fake upbeat sound. Felicity nodded, nervous of her mother’s reaction before having a lightbulb moment. "Why don't you come with me? I'm going to Diggle's." Donna bit her lip sceptically. "I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be. I swear, the more the merrier." Felicity promised. Donna smiled and nodded. "Okay. Let's go." Donna said excitedly. Felicity grinned and locked her front door behind her as Donna dashed to the passenger seat.

* * *

 

Oliver stared at Diggle like he had just spoken in pig Latin. "What?" He asked in horror. "You heard me. Dinner with Felicity. I thought I had told you about this last night." Diggle said, annoyed.

"No. You most certainly did not mention it." Oliver replied, already starting to panic for no apparent reason. "Relax. It's gonna be fine." Diggle replied coolly, leaving the room to lay the dinner table leaving Oliver staring after him.

* * *

 

Oliver was doing up his tie, staring at his reflection in the mirror while scowling at his failed attempts to actually put the tie on properly. Usually, his mother would put it on, or he would forgo wearing one completely. This dinner provided Oliver with his last-ditch attempt to woo Felicity, despite not being totally committed to the cause. Whether it was because he knew he was leaving soon or if it was something, or someone else, he was unsure. All he knew is that he didn’t want to leave Bettenkirk without trying.

* * *

 

Felicity knocked on the oak Diggle door, waiting for an answer while simultaneously smoothing down her skirt and trying to ignore her mother’s extremely upbeat humming which was setting her on edge. Lyla opened the door, in a snug yet elegant blue sweater and a warm smile. “Felicity, hi. Donna, it’s so good to see you, it’s been a while.” Donna chuckled, throwing her thick blonde hair back. “Come in, come in. I made my very own lasagne. My own recipe, I hope you enjoy it.” Lyla was saying as she led them into the dining room. Diggle and Oliver were waiting by the door, and they smiled as soon as they came in. “Donna, Felicity, hi. Donna, this is Oliver Queen, he’s been staying with us for the last couple of weeks, he’s branching out.” Diggle said, while Oliver smiled at Donna, hiding his surprise at her bodycon tight dress and young appearance. “Donna, hi. It’s lovely to meet you.” Donna smiled.

“And you, Oliver. I hope John has been looking after you.” She said with a wink. Oliver grinned easily. “Of course.” Oliver said before turning to Felicity. “Felicity. It’s wonderful to see you this evening.” He said, with a ring of sincerity that even Felicity couldn’t deny. She raised her eyebrows, making Oliver focus on her sharp blue eyes tucked behind her glasses. “You too, Oliver. Shall we all sit down?” Felicity suggested, tilting her head towards the dining room table. There was a murmur of agreement and they all followed Lyla’s lead who sat at the head of the table, an awkward file to file the seats around the table followed. “So, Oliver. I’m not going to pretend that I haven’t heard of you or your antics. What brings you out here?” Donna asked, observing Oliver from the opposite end of the table as he sat down, Felicity sitting next to her mother opposite Diggle. “My father thought it would be good for me to get away from the… distractions that Starling City brought. In the town that he grew up in, in fact.”  Donna made anon committal sound of interest, but her focus had been temporarily distracted by Felicity who had been looking at Oliver while he spoke with an expression that Donna couldn’t quite place. “Dig in everyone.”  Lyla said, dishing out the lasagne.

* * *

 

Conversation was kept fairly light throughout the meal, the only constant was the glances that were exchanged at the table. Oliver kept glancing over at Felicity, while Felicity kept glancing at Oliver, out never at the same time, and Diggle was watching both of them, eating the food without mentioning what was passing between them. When the meal was over, they all said their goodbyes, but Oliver couldn’t keep his eyes off Felicity. “Thank you Diggle and Lyla for having us. That was a fantastic meal.” Donna exclaimed.

“No worries, you are both welcome here anytime.” Lyla gushed, smiling at Felicity and Donna.

“See you soon, Dig.” Felicity said, waving as she got in her car, ready to drive her mother home. She watched her mother climb into the passenger seat in her skyscraper tall heels, wobbling slightly from her alcohol consumption at the dinner table. Felicity started the engine, getting ready to pull away when she glanced up, to Oliver’s room, and saw him taking his shirt off. Felicity blushed, tempted to look away but her eyes were locked on him, his back muscles coiling as he threw his shirt away. Felicity’s oogling was only broken by a small cough from her mother, who was looking at her pointedly, her eyebrows raised. Felicity blushed, but didn’t say anything and backed up slowly from the house before pulling onto the road, trying to ignore her mother’s huge grin.


	10. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD. I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON THIS. I haven't forgotten this story, so whatever happens, know that I won't abandon it! Mainly because I am too OCD for that to ever happen! Life is so bloody crazy, I desperately want to write but can never find a quiet moment. I say this a lot, but hopefully, I will get a chance to update more regularly very soon. LOVE YOU GUYS, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT <3

Mei was sat in her garden, staring at the sun that was providing its rays onto the grass. Tentatively, she stood on the grass, but the wet dew of the morning that hung onto to the strands prevented her from stepping forward any further. Sighing, she headed back to the patio table and picked her book up again, propping her sunglasses back on her face so she could read the pages of her book with minimal interference. The book managed to distract her until her alarm on her phone buzzed loudly, the alarm that told her she had to get to the sports centre. She sighed, heading back into the house, locking the back door and pulling her trainers on before heading out the door. She needed all the distractions she could get. 

Oliver met Mei just before the session was due to start, a huge smile on his face. Mei smiled somewhat tentatively, but it was clear to Oliver that she was not herself. "Hey. I was thinking of grabbing some lunch after this. Wanna join?" Oliver offered. Mei's eyes lit up, and Oliver knew immediately that this was the right thing to say. "Sure. That would be nice. I could do with a friend now." Mei said quietly, a sad look in her eyes. Oliver pondered a minute before choosing his words carefully. "Mei, I'm gonna help you find out what's going on with your family. Okay? I'll look. I promise." Mei looked up, tears in her eyes. "Really? Why would you do that for me? You're going home soon." Mei added hastily. Oliver grasped Mei's hand reassuringly, forcing her to look at him. "Don't worry. We will find them." He said strongly. Mei nodded, letting go and wiping her eyes away. Once again, the kids came in and the class started, all words were momentarily forgotten. Mei was extremely grateful for Oliver. But she didn't know how to express it. He had changed a lot since she first met him, and she was glad. He may not be the perfect person, but in Mei's eyes, no one is. He was pretty damn close anyway. 

* * *

Felicity was serving a customer when she saw Oliver walk in. Letting her emotions temporarily take over, she smiled while finishing serving before reigning her control back in. "Hey, Felicity. I need your help." Oliver said to her, no hint of his usual charm. Felicity just raised her eyebrow, looking at Oliver who was dressed casually in gym clothes, in contrast to the floral top and skirt combo that Felicity had opted for that morning. "How can I help?" Felicity finally asked. "It's about Mei. She is supposed to have heard from her father and sister, but they haven't checked in and she's worried about them. Is there any way of you tracking them?" Oliver asked. Felicity detected a pleading note in his voice which was hard to ignore. She looked into his blue eyes and saw the sincerity in them. "I can try." Felicity resolved. 

"Thank you, Felicity. I am willing to help in whatever way I can." Oliver said. Felicity looked up. "Why? I mean, why are you helping Mei?" She asked, a suspicious note to her voice. Oliver just gave Felicity a small sad smile. "I want to help. She's my friend." Oliver reminded Felicity. She nodded, not wanting to press further. She pulled her laptop out from under her desk and placed it on the table in front of them, turning it on and waiting for the screen to load. When it did she looked at Oliver who was looking at her patiently. "If I can hack their phones, maybe I can ping the GPS on it. It's worth a try. Do you have any info that could help me know where to start?" Oliver shook his head sadly. Felicity sighed. "Okay. Luckily I have Mei's number, I can work from there..." she muttered, mainly to herself. Oliver leant on the table, watching as Felicity's hands fluttered across the keyboard, so fast it was like she was barely touching it. "Okay, so according to this, the last place their phones were was Hong Kong, but after that... there's been no trace. That was a few weeks ago, but there's been nothing since then." Felicity said, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "What does that mean?" Oliver asked hesitantly. 

"It means that either they've gone off the grid... or... I don't know. I really don't know Oliver. This is very unusual." She said. 

"I have to help. Find out what's going on." Oliver muttered. "Why don't you speak to your dad? He's got plenty of resources." Felicity reminded Oliver. Oliver's eyes lit up. "That's a brilliant idea. Thanks Felicity. I better run. Thank you so much!" He said, rushing out of the store. Felicity shook her head with a little smile. No matter what Diggle or anyone else said about Oliver, he had a good heart. And that was enough for Felicity. 

 

* * *

 

"Dad, please. I really want to help." Oliver pleaded. "Oliver, I sent you out there to stop your excessive habits, not to go on a missing person's case. Anyway, you're coming back next week."

"Yeah, about that. I think I'm going to stick around for a little while." Oliver admitted. There was a pause.

"Right. Well, this is unexpected. Your mother and I thought you would cave early, not want to stay longer. I will help you find your friends family if it means so much to you then. Hopefully we can find them. In the meantime, stay safe. I don't know why you want to stay out there but I hope it's not for this Mei girl."

"No it's not like that, she's just a good friend." Oliver said hastily. 

"Good. I'll get right on this, then. I'll send a team out to investigate, amongst other things. Goodbye Oliver. And good luck." Robert Queen said before hanging up. Oliver sighed. He hoped he had made the right call. He headed to the car and got in, heading straight to Mei's house to tell her the news. She had been so worried lately, any amount of good news was sure to cheer her up. 


	11. Discoveries Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has probably been the quickest update so far but I know it's not quick enough, I promise I am working on it :) Enjoy!

"We have found a lead." Was the first words that Robert spoke when Oliver answered the phone.

"Dad. It's 6 in the morning. Why are you ringing me so early?" Oliver grumbled.

"Because I thought you actually cared about this case. Was I mistaken?" Robert replied curtly. Oliver shivered inwardly at his harsh tone.

"No. What's the lead?"

"We picked up a trace in Hong Kong, less than a month ago. But from there, it goes cold. I'm going to send my men out to go and track them down." 

"What then?"

"We have some contacts that way that can help us when we get there. I'm doing everything I can to help, so I hope your friend is worth it."

"She is." Robert paused. 

"I hope you mean it when you say she's just a friend."

"Trust me, she is."

"Okay. I'll get to work." Robert said, hanging up. Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. He now had some good news to tell Mei. 

* * *

 Oliver drove very fast to Mei's house, he wasn't quite sure how many times he broke the speed limit trying to get to her large Victorian house. As soon as he pulled up in front of the house, he saw movement in the upper window, a curtain moved slightly before becoming still once more. Oliver jumped out of the car and headed to the front door, knocking on the door before it swung open, Mei standing there, fully dressed and slightly breathless. "Oliver. I thought you were Nyssa. I guess it's a bit early for that. What's up?" Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"Nyssa?" He asked, not having heard her name before. Mei shrugged.

"You don't know her, I don't think. Nyssa Al Ghul. She runs the local paper with her father." 

"Well, I suspect you'll want to put that on hold. I have some news from my dad about your family." Oliver explained. Mei's face drained of blood, her shoulders becoming tense. Tugging her blue cardigan tighter around her slender frame, she opened the door wider, slightly letting Oliver in. 

They sat at the dining room table, the silence slowly enveloping them. "My dad has told me that he has picked up a fairly recent trace in Hong Kong. He's sending a team out to find out." Oliver said. Mei let out a breath she had been holding. "I have to go. Not that I don't trust your dad's team, but I want to go. I need to go."  Mei said desperately. Oliver pondered for a second before nodding. He took his phone out of his pocket before dialling the recently called number. "Dad? Listen. Mei and I want to find her family. We want to go to Hong Kong." 

"Oliver, please. You have no idea what you're saying. The team I'm sending are highly qualified-"

"Please, dad. This is Mei's family. We want to make sure they are safe." Oliver pleaded. Robert paused.

"I will only let you go if you take Diggle too. I'll speak to him first, and if he agrees, then you can go. Understand?" Robert commanded sternly.

"Yes, dad. Thanks." Oliver said, hanging up. Mei looked at Oliver curiously.

"What's the verdict then?" She asked. 

"He will let us go if he can get Diggle to babysit us." Oliver groaned. Mei closed her eyes briefly before reopening them.

"Okay. Let's go and persuade Diggle to let us go." Mei said resolutely. Oliver nodded in agreement. 

* * *

 

Diggle was where he usually was early in the morning, in the post office. "Diggle!" Oliver exclaimed as he headed into the small shop. Mei was jogging behind Oliver, keeping up with him. "Oliver. I was going to call you, I just had an interesting conversation with your father." Diggle said, his face a blank canvas, not giving anything away. Oliver followed Diggle into the shop as he headed to the counter, Felicity turned to see Diggle, Oliver and Mei standing at the counter. "Look, Oliver. If you want to help, you can, and I will come too. Mei, that goes for you too. But you need to know, you might not like what you find." Diggle said to them sternly. 

"I need to go. One way or another, I need closure on this." Mei said resolutely. Diggle sighed before nodding.

"Okay. I'm in. I'll speak to your father and let him know." 

Felicity looked at Diggle with interest. "Are you guys going to Hong Kong then?" She asked. 

"Looks like it." Oliver replied. 

"Let me come with you. I helped you track them. I want to help you find your family, Mei." Felicity offered, looking directly at Mei. She chewed her lip before looking at Diggle.

"No. Felicity, you have two jobs, you can't just pack up and leave." 

"I haven't had a holiday in over 3 years. I have been saving it." Felicity replied, shutting Diggle down instantly. Diggle looked at Oliver and Mei, who were nodding enthusiastically.

"Are you sure, Felicity? It's Hong Kong, after all." Diggle said hesitantly. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me. I would worry about that one there." Felicity said, gesturing her fuchsia pink nail to Oliver with a shy teasing smile. Oliver smiled lightly in return, still looking at Diggle for approval. "Okay. If you're sure, and your mother is okay with it."

"Dig, I don't need her permission," Felicity argued. Diggle raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine. Let's organise it all tomorrow, maybe we can get Robert to give us a plane by Friday."

"Great." Felicity replied, suddenly excited by the prospect of getting away from this small town for a while.

"I just want to say... thank you. All of you for helping me. I don't know what's happened, but the fact that you guys are so willing to help me... I am just immensely grateful." Mei said, tears forming in her eyes. Oliver patted her shoulder, smiling. "That's what friends are for. Don't worry Mei, we're gonna get the truth, one way or another."


	12. Hong Kong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just finished this chapter so I thought I would publish it straight away! I am sorry for the delay, but my exams have actually taken over my life. Only 3 left though and I had a spare moment, so I thought why not and I actually finished a chapter :) Enjoy!

"Is everyone packed? We don't know how long we're gonna be away for." Diggle instructed. Mei heaved her bag into Diggle's car, staring at Diggle.

"It's a bit late to say that now." She said. Diggle nodded in agreement, fussing with the bags to make room in the boot. Mei turned to a tall brunette standing next to her, who was looking at her with concern.

"How long are you going to be away for?" She asked Mei with a soothing British accent. Felicity eavesdropped, curiosity bugging her about the British girl she didn't know.

"I don't know, Nyssa. Until I find my family. Are you sure you'll be okay, looking after everything?" Mei asked her. Nyssa nodded.

"Of course. You can count on me. And call me, at any opportunity." Nyssa promised, giving Mei a huge hug before letting her go.

“Thanks, Nyssa. I'll see you soon." Mei replied, giving Nyssa a comforting squeeze on the shoulder before letting her go, watching as she waved goodbye.

"Come on, ladies." Diggle interrupted. Felicity looked at Diggle with raised eyebrows.

"Diggle. Stop stressing. We'll be fine. Come on, we're gonna be late." Felicity said, patting Diggle's shoulder before jumping in the passenger seat of the car, waiting for Oliver to put his bag in the car so they could go. He quickly tossed it in the boot before jumping in the back, sitting next to Mei who was staring out of the window, ignoring Oliver. "Hey, Mei." He said quietly. She turned to look at him, a sad look in her eyes. "Don't worry. We'll find out the truth." Oliver promised.

"Whatever that may be." Mei echoed. Felicity looked around, noticing Oliver's kindness towards Mei and wondering if there was something more going on, something that went beyond their apparent friendship. "Oliver's right. Some information is bound to turn up that can help us." Felicity added to the conversation. Mei gave Felicity a small, shy smile, grateful for Felicity before Diggle jumped into the car, breaking the spell.

"Let's get going. We've got a flight to catch."

The group finally arrived in Hong Kong, after what felt like a year long plane trip. "I mean, I've not been on a plane before, so that may have just felt extreme to me because of that. Honestly, I feel so jet lagged already." Felicity complained. Oliver gave her a curious sideways glance.

"You've never been on a plane before?" He asked.

"Well, I have now," Felicity replied hastily.

"I guess you get settled into town life." Oliver said, not wanting Felicity to feel too out of her comfort zone when they were so far away from home.

"I suppose. Or maybe I was too scared to leave." Felicity pondered aloud.

"Well, this is a huge step." Oliver acknowledged.

"For sure. Hopefully, it can be a successful trip." Felicity replied, looking over at Mei who was chatting to Diggle, looking far less jet lagged than Felicity, but more stressed, naturally.

* * *

 

Diggle drove to the hotel, where Mei and Felicity were sharing a room and Oliver and Diggle the adjoining room. Felicity dumped her bag in the corner, silently staking her claim on the bed by the window. If Mei had any objections, she didn’t voice them and instead but her bag on the opposite bed by the door. She sat on the bed cross-legged and watched as Felicity also sat down, making herself comfortable. “Listen Felicity, I just want to say… Well, I don’t know you all that well but the fact you’re going to such great lengths to help me… well, that says everything I could ever need to know about you. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.” Mei said. Felicity smiled, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. “That’s okay. I want to help. Turns out it’s in my blood, wanting to help people. Seems to be the same with Oliver too.”

“Yes.” Mei acknowledged with a knowing smile. “That is something I have noticed about him. It’s a shame he used to hide it under layers of playboy bad boy behaviour. Turns out all he needed was a little over a month in a new and fresh place to peel those layers away.” Mei said. Felicity nodded with a smile.

“That’s a very insightful observation. I guess you’ve got to know Oliver pretty well these last few weeks.” Felicity noted, the casual tone to her voice almost forced. Mei just shrugged, looking away.

“I don’t know about that. As you say, it’s only been a few weeks. I don’t know that you can ever know anybody truly in that amount of time. Certainly, I have observed.”

“He’s going to a lot of trouble to help you now.” Felicity reminded Mei. Mei nodded, kicking her legs out from under her and stretching them out on the bed.

“True, but I fear the trouble is only just beginning.”

* * *

 

"So, this is where they were last spotted. At this restaurant, here.” Oliver said, pointing to the very scrubby Chinese restaurant in front of them Diggle looked at it, trying to see any clues when Mei barged into the restaurant, two pictures in her hand. Oliver immediately followed in after her, followed closely by Diggle and Felicity. In Chinese, Mei asked the restaurant cashier something. Felicity watched as an exchange took place, watching as Mei held up the pictures, looking as the cashier shook his head. Felicity may have let it go, but the cashier had beads of sweat which had just formed on his forehead, and his hands were clammed together. Felicity looked at Diggle who nodded, looking at Oliver who also knew the tells they were seeing. Signalling to Mei, who came over with a look of defeat, Diggle raced over to the cashier, throwing himself over the desk and slamming his head into the table, shouting “TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!” The cashier screamed in Chinese, blood now pouring out of his nose. Mei rushed over, hissing something in Chinese, to which he responded something equally as distressing, two words. Felicity and Oliver stared at each other in shock, and although Felicity didn’t understand the words, Mei did, and she backed away, gesturing for Diggle to as well. “What did he say?” Oliver asked Mei, his voice filled with wonder, awe and a little bit of shock and horror.

“Two words. Lian Yu.” Mei said, hugging her body.

 “What does that mean?” Felicity asked, feeling a sense of dread.

 “Lian Yu. It means Purgatory.”


	13. Bad Behaviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my exams are FINALLY OVER!!! I can finally get back to a half decent schedule - I hope. You would think since this is the only story I have to write that I would update more regularly but clearly not :) Ah well, here is the latest update anyway :)

~~~~Mei ran out of the restaurant, running past Oliver as if he wasn’t there. Felicity immediately looked to Oliver, gesturing with her eyes that he should follow. “Go, me and Diggle will sort out this mess.” She said. Oliver nodded, running outside and finding Mei not far away, sitting on some steps leading up to someone’s apartment. Oliver sat next to Mei, but she was completely oblivious to his presence. If she knew he was there at all, she wasn’t showing it. “Mei, I don’t know what to say.” Oliver said, trying desperately to make her look at him, but he was having no luck.

“This is all my fault.” Mei eventually muttered, staring through Oliver as if he wasn’t there. “I brought us here, for nothing. The only thing I learned is that my family are dead, and now I just feel worse. I know I said the truth is better than not knowing, but sometimes ignorance is bliss and I feel hollower than I felt yesterday.” Mei said, wrapping her arms around her small legs, not looking at Oliver. “Mei. This isn’t your fault. We volunteered for this, we wanted to help you, please don’t blame yourself. Your family wouldn’t want that, not for you.”

“I guess we won’t know.” Mei said, the bitter edge in her voice hard to ignore. The sound of thudding footsteps made both Mei and Oliver look up as they saw Felicity and Diggle rush to them.

“Mei! You have this all wrong! Your family aren’t dead at all!” Felicity said loudly, making those around them turn to look at her.

“Felicity, you heard what he said…” Mei started to say, but Felicity shook her head frantically.

“No, He meant Purgatory as in Lian Yu! As in the Island! There’s an island just off the coast from here, and I did a little bit of digging on my phone, It looks like there are a group of mercenaries on the island, with reported captives. Your family could be there! Diggle spoke to a lady inside the restaurant who said loads of people have gone missing from around here, and never returned, maybe they were taken too!” Felicity exclaimed, taking in the shocked expression on Mei’s face. “Felicity. You are… incredible.” Oliver said, summing up Mei’s thoughts. Felicity blushed slightly, a small smile forming on her lips.

“Thanks. So, what are we going to do? We need a plan.” Oliver said, looking to Diggle.

“We should rendezvous with your dad’s men, Oliver. They can help us get to the island, see if Mei’s family are there and extract them if they are, we can’t just go in and hope for the best.” Felicity nodded with Diggle’s assessment.

“I agree. When are they supposed to arrive?”

“Tomorrow.”

“And what are we gonna do in the meantime?” Felicity enquired.

“We are not going to twiddle our thumbs, that’s for sure.” Oliver replied. Diggle shook his head.

“No. But we won’t be doing anything rash. Understand?” Diggle said firmly, looking at Oliver in particular, who raised his hands in mock surrender. “Come on, let’s get back to the hotel.” Oliver said, standing up and offering his hand to Mei who took it gratefully.

* * *

When the group arrived back the hotel, the first thing Mei did was repack her bag, trying to do so casually so Felicity wouldn’t look up from her tablet and see her doing so. Mei’s slim fingers slid the zip on her bag shut, still pleased that Felicity had not noticed her moving silently around the room. “I’m just gonna go to the vending machine down the hall. Won’t be a minute.” Mei said, disappearing out of the door before Felicity got a chance to reply.

 

Mei was sitting on a boat, a fishing boat she had been sold by a man who had wanted to sleep with her but instead she offered him her American dollars which were stronger on the open market. Mei felt bad for deceiving Diggle, Oliver and Felicity, but she knew this was something she had to discover for herself. If they were marooned on the island, all she could do was get there to rescue them, but that was all that was needed.

She had left a note outside Oliver’s door, one she had scribbled quickly as she had left her own room.

 

_Oliver,_

_I hope you don’t get too angry when you read this. I have gone to save my family, I hope you understand that I had to do this myself. I want to say please don’t come after me, but a part of me feels that this would be a useless message. I suspect you will do whatever you want anyway._

_~~I love you~~          I will see you soon, I am sure._

_Mei_

She had scribbled out part of the note, fearful that it would be taken the wrong way. Instead, she now focused on the water in front of her, staring at the map where the island called Lian Yu resided.

* * *

 

 “What are we going to do?” Oliver asked, showing the note to Felicity and Diggle. Felicity stared at Oliver, feeling a wave of confusion sweep over her as she saw how angry he was.

“We need to go after her. She can’t be left alone, we don’t know the circumstances that her family got there.” Felicity stressed. Diggle nodded in agreement.

“Let me find out exactly where your dad’s men are, Oliver. I’ll tell them to get a boat to meet us at the port and we will leave.” Diggle said. He left the room, leaving Felicity sitting next to Oliver. Felicity titled her head, looking at Oliver whose hands were clenched together. Felicity reached her hand out, placing it over Oliver’s, looking at the pale versus the tan. Oliver looked up at her, surprised. “Don’t worry Oliver. We will get Mei and her family back, safe and sound.” She said. Oliver nodded, releasing his hand from his tight grip.

“I want you to be safe too, Felicity. I’ve just dragged you to a new place, hoping it will work out…” Oliver trailed off, looking at Felicity for help.

“Oliver, you don’t need to worry about me. I will be fine, your with me.”


	14. Observations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, an update in just over a week! *fist bump* 
> 
> I just wanted to reassure you, my fellow reader, that this is an OLICITY story. A slow burn, arguably, but I promise that OLICITY is endgame. No matter what else may occur. Just keep that in mind and enjoy this latest update. Also, I did this wild twist of going to Lian Yu and I would love to know your thoughts? Is it too crazy? Idk I would love to hear from you guys :)

Oliver stared at the letter Mei wrote. Even though she had crossed out the words, he could still see them, under layers of black biro. His first thoughts weren’t of Mei, but of Felicity and how she would receive Mei’s declaration. Of course, his first thoughts were always of Felicity. No matter how far he strayed or how far he had felt he had come, she was always there. Lurking, in the background of his thoughts.

He had thought he had moved on, the rejection from Felicity had been a harsh reminder that not everything could be handed to him on a plate. Yet here he was, thousands of miles from home doing something rather selfless, helping a friend, with little ulterior motive, despite obvious suspicions by others, including his own father.

 Oliver reflected on his time since he escaped the big city. He had slept with Helena, a big mistake, tried to woo Felicity which too had failed and was working with Mei, with kids no less, something that Oliver thought was going to be awful but had actually turned out to be more rewarding than any meaningless hookup he could have been having in Starling City. He had changed, and for the better. But now, he had to try and find Mei, save her and her family. He was no hero, but he could be. He could never be what Mei wanted, but he could be her friend.

 

* * *

 

Felicity knocked on Oliver’s hotel room door, her hand fluttering across the wood. She heard Oliver shout “It’s open” from inside the room and so she twisted the door knob, pushing the door open to see Oliver sitting on hid bed, making Felicity blink in surprise to see him so forlorn. “Oliver. Are you ready?” Felicity asked, looking as he stared out of the window pensively. He looked up, looking at Felicity, as if he had never seen something so beautiful and pure before in his life. “Yeah, sorry. I’ll be there in a second.” He replied. Felicity murmured “Yes” a little breathlessly, heading out of the room, shaken by the way Oliver had looked at her.

 Felicity had managed to pretty much ignore Oliver in the recent week that he had been in her town, but she couldn’t ignore the way he had changed. She saw it, and she knew Diggle did too. “He has become a much better man.” Diggle acknowledged when Felicity mentioned this to him. “He is more aware of how his actions can affect others. I see him as a younger brother, or a son. I have helped to steer him back in the right direction. But his desire to change? That’s all been him. And because of that, if he ever asked me for my permission to pursue you, I would be much more inclined to say yes. He’s a much better man.” Diggle answered honestly. Felicity blushed.

“I wasn’t asking because of that. I mean, I don’t see Oliver like that. I mean, obviously I see him, he is very clearly a man, but you know what I mean, not like that. Ugh please stop me.” Felicity exclaimed. Diggle cracked a small smile. “I know you weren’t, but I’m just putting it out there. I know what it looks like, us being out here for Mei. But I am not convinced he sees her like that, I think they are just friends.”

“I don’t know Dig. But it doesn’t matter, I’m not going to bring it up while we are here.” Felicity replied, shifting her blue eyes away from Diggle’s sharp and strangely omnipotent ones. “Speaking of, we better go and get Oliver. It’s time to leave.”

“Yeah, he said he would be here in a minute.” Felicity replied. Diggle just grunted in response, his patience evidently wearing thin.

 

* * *

Night was drawing in when they all arrived at the boat that was supposed to take them to the island of Lian Yu. Felicity sat next to Oliver and Diggle as the men cast off, and sat quietly, listening to the sound of the water slicing beneath the fast boat, her blonde hair flying erratically around her face from the sharp winds. “It looks like we are going to come in on the east side of the island, that should be the side Mei came in on as well. Best case scenario is Mei has found her family. Worst case? She hasn’t and there is no trace of them. I don’t know what has been happening on the island, but I get a bad feeling that they weren’t just marooned there, so you both need to follow my instructions at all times. I used to be in the army, in Afghanistan, that’s more than both of you. Understand?” Diggle ordered. Felicity and Oliver nodded simultaneously, glancing at each other out of the corner of their eyes. “Good. Now let’s find out where Mei is.”

* * *

Mei couldn’t believe her eyes. The camp itself was huge, but the fact that it was there at all was impossible. She didn’t understand why, but more to the point she didn’t understand why her father and sister were involved. Concealed in the forest, she watched as a huge tank made its way past the outer watch tower, further away from Mei’s position. Then, she caught a glimpse. With a small gasp, she saw Shado, barely recognisable in rags, her hair hanging in knots, blood covering her face and body being dragged into one of the men’s tents. Mei put her hand over her mouth, her whole frame shaking. She couldn’t believe it, she couldn’t believe that her sister was still alive. And now, she was more determined than ever to save her, since it was as clear as day that she was being held against her will. Mei crouched back quietly, backing into the forest when a large hand came over her mouth. She squealed, trying to get away when she turned to see her attacker, who looked at her with the same expression Mei imagined was on her face. The hand on her mouth dropped immediately as her attacker gazed at her in wonder. “Dad! It’s me, Mei!”  


	15. Forest Wanderings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, here is my latest update :)

“Mei. What are you doing here?” Yao Fai hissed quietly, dragging Mei away from the camp. “Father. I think it is pretty obvious. I am here to save you, and Shado.” She said, affronted by Yao Fai’s unhappiness at her arrival. “And what do you expect to do, Mei? Throw a basketball at our enemies? No. Impossible. You should not have come.” Yao said, his grip around Mei’s hand not slacking as they manoeuvred deep into the forest, away from the camp that held Shado. “Keep moving. We need to get to safety.” Yao urged as Mei’s pace slackened.

“How much further?” Mei asked eventually, sweat pouring from her skin. Yao led Mei into a cave, which by the surroundings, Yao had clearly made his home. “Listen. You need to stay here. I will get food, drink and everything that you need. But if you leave, you will be in danger.”

“You’re in danger. I have a boat, on the East of the Island. If we get there…” Yao shook his head, cutting Mai off. “I will not abandon your sister. That is why I am still here, I could have left a long time ago, but if they knew I left, they would kill Shado, I won’t let that happen.”  Mei sighed, her frustration bubbling up. “Listen. I have friends with me and I suspect they are on their way here. If we can meet up with them, then we might stand a chance against the forces on the island.” Mei said. “Those men holding Shado captive?  They are a strong force, with little hesitation to raze this island to the ground.” Yao said, the ominous tone hard to ignore.

“Then we will stop them.”

* * *

 

“Look, there is a boat on the shore.” Felicity said, pointing at the small boat docked.

“Must be Mei’s.” Diggle said, examining the boat closer whilst Felicity and Oliver got out of their own boat. “Sir. What do you want my men to do?” One of the men accompanying them asked Diggle, who had made himself the leader of the group. “Stay close, Andrew. We need to find out where Mei and the others are, if they are here.” Andrew nodded, looking at the 8 men behind him that had joined on the mission. “Look, there are still footprints in the sand.” Felicity pointed out. Diggle nodded in approval. “Good. Let’s follow them, maybe we can find Mei, that would be a good start at least.” Diggle said.

The group had been following the trial which had eventually led into the forest, Oliver walked alongside Felicity, hovering very protectively over her, making her somewhat uncomfortable. “Are you alright?” He asked her quietly as they walked, following Diggle’s lead. Felicity looked at Oliver quickly before looking away. “Yeah, I’m just hot. It’s hot here.” Felicity said lamely. Oliver just raised his eyebrows, not saying anything. If Felicity was suffering greatly, he hoped she would mention it. If not to him, then at least to Diggle. They eventually reached a clearing, and what they saw shocked them all. “Oliver, are you seeing this?” Felicity hissed to him. Oliver nodded, shocked by the military presence he was seeing. Andrew turned to Diggle, looking for instructions. “We should go, Diggle. We can’t take on a force like that, not with our numbers. We need a plan.” Andrew said, folding his arms, watching Diggle make a decision. “Let’s go. We don’t want to be caught here.” Diggle said, gesturing for the group to follow him, back into the forest. Felicity followed closely behind Oliver, the situation setting in. There was an army on the island, a situation they had not prepared for, at least not one that Felicity had prepared for. Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand without thinking, and she didn’t let go. She wanted the support, now more than ever.

The group were delving further and further into the forest when a man came in front of them, a man with Mei next to him. “Dad, it’s okay. These are the friends I told you were coming.” Mei explained, putting down the makeshift weapon she had in her hand. “Mei. Is this…” Diggle trailed off, appraising the man next to Mei. Mei nodded, gesturing for her father to lower his weapon. “This is my father, Yao Fei. My sister is here, on the island, but she is being held by an army that are also on the island.” Mei said. Diggle nodded.

“We saw them. What are they doing here?” Diggle asked Yao Fei. He shrugged.

“I don’t know. All I know is that we need to get Shado and get the hell of this island.” He said. Everyone muttered in agreement, Felicity still having a firm grasp on Oliver’s hand, which didn’t escape Mei’s notice. “Look. We need to find somewhere to formulate some kind of plan.” Diggle pointed out. Andrew nodded, looking at his men. “There isn’t enough of us to take on a whole army. I don’t know what you’ve dragged us into here, Mr Queen.” He said, looking at Oliver pointedly.

“Hey. We’re looking after a friend. That’s why we’re here.” Felicity retorted, glaring at Andrew who didn’t blink. “I am here to protect Mr Queen. And as to that, I have an idea.” Andrew said.

“Come on. We can’t stay here much longer.” Yao Fei said, leading them into the forest.

 

* * *

 

“This little adventure has gone on long enough.” Andrew argued. “This is the best way we can all make it off this island.”

“By calling in an airstrike? How?” Mei cried out, outraged by the suggestion.

“There is a huge military presence on the island. We will surely die if we try a full on assault, our best chance is for us to go in with a few men, get Shado and make it for the boat before we blow this place sky high.” Andrew said.

“Mei, I agree with Andrew.” Diggle agreed.

“As do I.” Oliver added. Mei looked around, looking to her father.

“It’s Shado’s best chance, Mei. We have to do this.” He said gently. Mei sighed, before nodding in agreement. “Then it’s what we do.”


	16. Escape from Lian Yu

“I hate waiting. Not knowing how this is all going to pan out.” Mei stressed, looking at Felicity.

“The programme I have installed will shut down any interference, anything with electricity. That should help things to run smoothly. Andrew and his men are trained, Yao knows this island better than anyone.” Felicity said to Mei, trying to reassure her. Mei nodded, sniffing. Oliver sat across from Mei and Felicity, looking towards the island. “They should be back soon.” Oliver reassured Mei and Felicity.

Just as he finished speaking, Diggle sprinted towards the boat, Yao running alongside him, a body slung across his arms, with Andrew and his men following closely behind. Diggle jumped in the boat first, directing everyone in. “Come on, we need to go, come on.” He said quickly, Felicity, Oliver and Mei moving further back towards the front of the boat.

“This is Andrew, Delta Charlie. Yep, blow the island sky high.” Andrew confirmed as the boat raced away from the island, and the group were away.

Felicity watched as the boat cut through the water, a plane coming over the island, and within seconds the whole island exploded, a fire of reds and oranges bursting in front of Felicity’s eyes. She had never seen anything so terrifying in her whole life. Diggle came over to sit next to her whilst Mei reunited with her family on the other side of the boat. “Diggle. I have seen a whole different side to you.” Felicity commented, her eyebrows raised. Diggle smiled. “That’s the army experience for you. This got a bit crazy, didn’t it?” Diggle said, observing the island’s remains passively. Felicity nodded.

“I just want to go home now. I’m just a small town girl, after all. This crazy life? It’s not me. I’m happy staying in my small town. Where the most exciting thing that happens is the grocery selling bread with raisin’s in it.” Felicity stressed. Diggle nodded.

“That’s why I retired. I want a quiet life. This reminded me of the fun I used to have, and I’m glad I can just return to normal life. I want normal. But you, Felicity? I always thought you were meant for better things.” Felicity looked at Diggle seriously before her eyes drifted towards Oliver who was talking to Andrew.

“Nah. I just wanna get home now.” Felicity replied, her stomach turning.

“It’s alright, the plane is waiting for us. We just need to get back to the mainland and its plain sailing from there.” Diggle reminded Felicity. Felicity nodded, looking at Oliver who was looking at her. He gave her a thumbs up, titling his head. Felicity gave him a smile, returning his thumbs up with her own. She glanced at her thumb. Her once perfect fuchsia nail was now dirt ridden with the paint chipped, the nail hanging on for dear life. She put the thumb down, sighing. She desperately wanted to return home.

* * *

The green paint spill on the ground, crashing with a loud bang. Felicity sighed, picking up the paint, the inky colour all over her overalls and hands. She sighed, packing up her stuff gently to try and avoid any more paint getting anywhere.

She looked at her work. It was a depiction of Lian Yu, one she was painting a day after returning home.

She hadn’t spoken to Oliver. She had been going to speak to him on the plane, but he had been sitting with Mei, so she didn’t intrude. Clearly something was going on there, and she didn’t want to get involved in it. She was happy to be home, to her normal life, as had her mother who had cried when she saw her.

After packing the paint up, Felicity had headed out of her hut down to the ocean, putting her hands in the cool and salty water, washing the green in the blue, the water splashing between her toes.

Felicity closed her eyes, enjoying the moment before her phone buzzed in her pocket, snapping Felicity back to reality. She fished her phone out of her pocket, heading back to the beach hut to grab her shoes. It was her mother texting her. She smiled and headed to her car, going home.

* * *

 

“Oliver. I have something I need to confess.” Mei said, sitting opposite Oliver in the small local café.

“I read your letter, Mei, even the stuff you didn’t want me to read. But I need to tell you…” Mei cut Oliver off.

“No, let me speak. Oliver, I thought I was in love with you. But… Well, being on the island, a very real truth hit me, one I have only just started to come to terms with.” Mei finished, waving to someone behind the till. Nyssa came over, sitting down next to Mei. “Me and Nyssa have been dating since I returned. I know it’s crazy and it’s early days, but I love her. I think I always have.” Mei explained, looking at Nyssa who was looking back at her with a reverence Oliver had never seen before. “Wow. I am so happy for you, Mei, and you Nyssa. Congrats guys. I’m so glad this has worked out.” Oliver said, smiling. Mei nodded, smiling. “Thanks. I hope you can work things out with Felicity, Oliver. She is the one for you, I’m telling you.” Mei added, before getting up with another smile and heading out with Nyssa, looking happier than Oliver had ever seen her. Oliver was shocked, but he had come in to tell Mei that he wanted to just be friends, so perhaps this had worked out better than he thought. He tugged his phone out of his pocket, texting Felicity, hoping that she would reply.

**_Hey, I would really like to speak with you. Let me know – Oliver._ **

His phone buzzed instantly.

_**I can’t, I’m busy at the moment. I’ll see you around, I’m sure. – F.** _

Oliver sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to add that I know this story has gone completley astray, but I'm working on a new story at the moment that I think is of a much better standard, so look forward to that before the end of the month (hopefully!) 
> 
> Also I would like to add that the plot twist at the end was something I had intended to do from the beginning :) Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
>  Lots of Love, Emily xx


	17. Back to Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I have some new things coming before the end of the month story wise, so don't worry this isn't the end! :) Enjoy this update!

Felicity lay in her bed, unable to move. Her eyes were wide open, her vision blurred as her glasses were neatly placed on her bedside table and she had no motivation to get them.

 For the first time in her life, Felicity was having a mental health day. She had phoned Diggle who had got Lyla to cover her morning shift and Roy was managing her job in her shop. Exhaustion had overcome her, and she couldn’t quite explain why. Oliver had text her saying he wanted to speak to her, but she didn’t want to get involved, so she had replied in a way that was equally as polite as it was vague. A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts, and with a loud groan she got out of bed, shoving her glasses on before heading to the door, very aware that she was still in her pyjamas.

 She opened the door to find her mother there, a sympathetic look on her face under an envious red lip. “Felicity. Dig told me you weren’t at work today, so I came to see what was up. You look awful, hun.” Donna exclaimed. Felicity sighed, turning around and going into her living room, grabbing the blanket over the armchair and wrapping it round herself, huddling in the armchair. “I’m just really tired, mom. I just wanted to stay in bed, and not do anything. I guess that’s been ruined for me.” Felicity said, not trying to hide the annoyance in her tone. Donna tutted, sitting down opposite her on her couch. “Felicity. You’ve been weird ever since you got home. I know it was really stressful for you, being away from home when you have never been that far away before, but your home now, everything can go back to normal. If that’s what you want of course.” Donna added, looking at Felicity who just raised her eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Well. You’ve had a taste of the high life, of being amongst adventure. It could have gone very differently, of course, but let’s be honest you don’t get any of that here. Bettenkirk – well, most people come here to stay, but you were never like that. You were never meant for that, Felicity. I always believed you would leave. Not to Hong Kong, perhaps, that’s a stretch, but certainly not here.” Donna said. “Maybe there’s a part of you that knows you liked it. The thrill, the adventure of it all. Maybe not. But you need to be happy, Fel. If you’re not happy here, you need to decide that now, rather than later.” Donna continued. Felicity blinked, looking at her mother, surprised by her speech. “I don’t know. I haven’t given it much thought, really.” Felicity said, her brain whirring at 1000 miles a minute. “I know you haven’t. Listen, I am gonna go, but I’m going to come back for lunch, I’ll pick something up on the way.”

“Mom, why did you stay here?” Felicity asked. Donna sighed.

“I hoped your father would come back. After I realised he wasn’t, I… well, I didn’t really want to leave. I felt… peaceful here. But look at me, I’m not exactly doing great.” Donna said, sighing.

“I always wanted more for you, Felicity. Don’t make my mistakes.” Donna said before leaving, giving Felicity a lot to think about.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s good to have you back, Oliver. Even Sarah here was asking after you.” Lyla informed Oliver as she fed her baby food, scooping the gunky looking material into Sara’s mouth, who seemed happy enough to eat it, despite Oliver’s reservations. “It’s good to be back.” Oliver replied, smiling at Sara as she giggled whilst the gunk was pouring down her throat, she had little awareness of what was going on. “Have you spoken to your family since you’ve been back?” Lyla asked. Oliver shrugged, not bothered. “I spoke to my father, he was pleased everything had gone alright. But he didn’t really care about whether we had been successful or not.”

“I’m sure he was just more concerned about you.” Lyla said softly.

“Hmm. I don’t know.” Oliver said, unsure when it came to his father.

“Oh, I forgot to mention, a card was dropped off for you, it’s sitting on the table in the hall.” Lyla said, scooping another spoonful of baby food into Sara’s mouth. “Oh. Thanks.” Oliver replied, surprised. He went to get the letter, and, recognising the handwriting, took it to his room. He sat on his bed and opened it.

 

_Dear Oliver,_

_My sister and father wanted to express their gratitude to you and your family for going to such lengths to help me save my family. Any sane person would give up, but I didn’t, and thank god you didn’t either. I don’t think I will ever be able to thank you enough, but I hope you know how much it means to us. Shado and Yao are moving back to my grandmother’s house in Texas, and me and Nyssa have decided to move in together, but we’ve decided to move out of the town, back to her home in England, a town called Hockley, just outside of London. It’s very different, but I am ready to start a new life, one I can enjoy with someone I love._

_My dad has sold our business, the money he is giving to me to help with the move. Funnily enough, I have found a replacement for the sports classes too. Helena showed an interest, wanting to include the list of sports to swimming too as a qualified Lifeguard, so I wish her all the best, you are more than welcome to help her but I suspect you won’t!_

_I thought I was going to stay in Bettenkirk forever, but I am so glad that’s not going to be the case, although the location doesn’t seem to matter as much when your with the person you love – something I would remind you of. I will always be grateful for your help and your friendship, Oliver. I wish you the very best._

_From, Mei. x_

 

Oliver looked at the piece of paper, a smile on his face. “Oliver! You have a visitor!” Lyla shouted upstairs, causing Oliver to stir from reading the letter. peaceful slumber. He groaned, heading downstairs, hoping to see a blonde standing at the door but was very surprised to find Tommy standing there, a wide grin on his face. “Oliver Queen.”

“Tommy Meryln. What are you doing here?” Oliver asked, strolling over to give his lifelong friend a hug. “I’m here to kidnap you for the day. I’ll be back around 5, Mrs Diggle.” Tommy called to Lyla, who just smiled and shook her head, watching as Oliver got into the passenger seat of Tommy’s Ferrari, bright red in colour, paling next to Diggle’s truck. “Let’s go.” Tommy cried out, revving his engine and pulling away from the house at a speed that was certainly illegal.


	18. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it sad that people find it easier to criticise than to praise... here's the next chapter anyway... if anyone is even still reading...

“So, where are we going?” Oliver asked Tommy, feeling exhilarated in his car which was winding down the roads of the town.

“I’m stopping off to pick up someone else for this roadtrip. I’ve been keeping an eye on you, Oliver. And after talking to Thea, she suggested that I should speak to a… Felicity Smoak.” Tommy said with a grin. Oliver’s stomach dropped. “What have you done, Tommy? You haven’t kidnapped her, have you?” Tommy laughed.

“Of course not. We’re just going to have a little fun.” Tommy replied, weaving down the roads of Bettenkirk way too fast for Oliver’s liking. And he missed it.

* * *

 

They pulled up in front of Felicity’s shop, where Felicity was waiting with a large handbag, smiling as Tommy waved, jumping out to let Felicity into the back of his car. “Felicity. Nice to finally meet you. After our phone calls, I feel like I know you.” Tommy exclaimed, smirking as he caught Oliver’s confused and borderline angry look. Felicity just smiled back, sitting behind Oliver.

“Ditto, Tommy. Not that you really gave me much choice here.” She joked.

“What did he do?” Oliver asked, nervously awaiting the answer.

“He told me he was coming to town and wanting us all to go out. I was sceptical, I mean, I have read the tabloids, but Tommy made it worth my time.” Felicity explained. His primary emotion was focused on jealousy of whatever Tommy’s interaction with Felicity had been. “And by worth my time, I just mean that Tommy has paid off some of my student debts, which I am immensely grateful for. I wouldn’t have accepted but somehow he managed to persuade me it would be a good day out, so I hope you live up to this, Mr Meryln.” Felicity said sternly, a smile betraying her strict act.

“Well you can decide later, Miss Smoak.” Tommy answered. Oliver just sat staring blankly out of the window, so baffled by what was happening, a situation he had never even imagined.

* * *

 

After a lot of banter back and forth between the trio in the car, Tommy pulled into a large car park, much to the confusion of Felicity and Oliver. “Where are we exactly?” Oliver asked Tommy cautiously.

“Just over that hill is where we are heading.” Tommy said, turning the engine off, chucking the keys in his pocket and letting Felicity out of the car whole Oliver came around to Tommy’s side, his hands in his pockets. “What’s over the hill?” Felicity asked curiously.

“Oh my god. Can’t anything be a surprise anymore?” Tommy exclaimed, exasperated.

“Fine. Just show us already.” Oliver replied. Tommy rolled his eyes, leading Felicity and Oliver down to the stairs at the edge of the car park which led down. When they reached the stairs, the valley opened up, a large house tucked away amongst the green scenery. “I hope this goes somewhere better than where I think it is.” Oliver said rather sullenly.

“Oliver, please stop killing my buzz.” Tommy said, following the stairs down towards the house. Felicity followed shortly behind him, with Oliver holding up the rear.

* * *

 

As soon as they reached the house, Tommy pulled a key out of his pocket, flourishing it in front of Oliver and Felicity before shoving it into the door, pushing the door open. Excited and curious, Felicity poked her head around the door, gasping in delight at what she saw. The whole house was covered in white canvas material, from ceiling to floor, so white that Felicity’s eyes hurt just from looking at it. “I know you told me you like to paint. So, I got this house and decided to transform it. All the paints are in the kitchen, so let’s go!” Tommy exclaimed. Oliver looked at Felicity curiously, her face was a picture of excitement. “I didn’t know you liked to paint.” Oliver commented. Felicity looked at Oliver. “I suppose there’s a lot you don’t know about me, Oliver.” She said slyly. With a smile, Felicity headed to the kitchen, finding the paint and choosing her colours, finding the biggest stretch of wall before starting her work.

* * *

 

Oliver’s painting work left a lot to be desired, but him and Tommy where mixing colours and sloshing it on the wall, having fun whilst Felicity worked on a masterpiece on the opposite wall. Struck with an idea, Oliver ran to get some red paint before running towards Felicity and recklessly streaking red paint across her face. She turned to look at Oliver, her face stony. Oliver stood back, regretting his actions immediately when Felicity launched back, slashing green paint over Oliver quicker than he could blink. Shook, Oliver launched paint back, and suddenly a paint war emerged, Tommy joined in and soon all three of them were covered in paint, laughing hysterically. “Oh my god.” Felicity cried, grasping onto Oliver as she caught her breath. Oliver stilled, her soft hand on his bare bicep reminding him of his feelings for Felicity, all rushing back to him. “Well, that was fun.” Tommy said loudly, not missing the obvious increase of tension. Oliver hastened away, but he was still smiling.

* * *

 

The evening drew in, and to keep Tommy’s promise to Lyla, they left the house, heading back to Felicity’s house first.

 “I had a really good day today. Thank you, Tommy.” Felicity said as she climbed out of his car.

“No worries, Felicity. See you soon, I hope.” Tommy called as Oliver led Felicity to her front door.

“Thanks, Oliver for today. It was a really good day.” She said politely, not giving anything away. Oliver shuffled slightly on his feet, feeling nervous.

“Felicity. Would you like to go on a date with me?” Oliver asked, his voice breaking slightly as the words tumbled out of his mouth without warning. Felicity looked up at Oliver in surprise.

“I thought… What about you and Mei? Aren’t you guys a thing?” She asked cautiously. Oliver shook his head with amusement.

“No, no, not at all. She’s… well, she’s with Nyssa.” Oliver explained. Felicity’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Oh wow. I didn’t… Well, I thought you two were pretty close.”

“We’re good friends. I didn’t really have many out here, and she was the closest thing I had.”  Felicity looked confused.

“Why are you speaking in past tense?” She asked.

“Mei and Nyssa have moved to England, to get away from here. This small town couldn’t hold them.” Oliver said. Felicity paused, letting that sink in.

“I didn’t think it would hold you, either.” She said softly. Oliver smiled.

“Well. It wasn’t really the town that was holding me.” He said softly. Felicity felt her lips part and gave in to her desire, leaning up and pressing her lips gently against Oliver’s, enjoying the taste of his mouth as he responded equally as tenderly, his hands cupping Felicity’s face as she leaned in closer. They pulled away slowly, relishing the moment.

“Thanks for waiting so long.” Felicity murmured, a little breathless.

“You are worth the wait.” Oliver replied, still holding her head in his hands.

 


	19. Joking Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter of this story :( but never fear, I am working on a new story that is gonna be EPIC. PROMISE. Enjoy!

Felicity woke up the next morning, her lips still tingling from the kiss with Oliver last night. She got dressed and hurried out of the house, feeling joyful and happy, like she had never felt before. She received a text from Oliver whilst she was driving to work, which she read as soon as she opened the post office.

**Morning. I really enjoyed yesterday… particularly that kiss. I would really like to do it again, with your permission of course. What do you think? ;) – Oliver**

Felicity felt her stomach float away, a wide smile gracing her face as she typed her reply.

**No thank you, I am not really interested. Sorry.**

Grinning to herself at her little joke, she had no reply from Oliver, making her nervous. She was just about to call when Oliver walked in, looking sadder than she had ever seen him. “Oliver! Why haven’t you text me back? You know I was just kidding, right? Of course I want to do it again!” Felicity cried, running over to Oliver, placing her hands on his chest. His face turned from utter misery to complete happiness in a second. “Really?” He asked, unsure.

“Of course. Sorry my joke fell flat.” Felicity replied, leaning up to kiss Oliver once again. They were pulled apart by a loud coughing sound, they both turned to see Diggle standing there with a smile on his face. “Well, it’s about time.” He said, not saying anything else as he went to grab his paper. Felicity felt a blush rise on her face, so she leaned into Oliver’s chest, liking that his arms wound around her waist. She sighed a sigh of contentment, realising she could stay in Oliver’s arms forever and know that she would be happy. “Come on, Oliver. I want you to help with Sarah today, since Lyla is going out.” Diggle said. Oliver let go of Felicity, pressing a kiss on her forehead before leaving the shop. Dazed, Felicity headed to the counter, finding the money Diggle had left to pay for his paper. She shook her head with a smile. He was good.

* * *

 

Oliver had just got into Diggle’s house when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out, seeing Tommy’s number lighting up his screen. “Hey, Tommy. Did you get home alright? I know you stayed late at mine.” Oliver said. “Yes I did, luckily Laurel wasn’t back from her girls weekend and didn’t notice my absence. I’m sure she wouldn’t have minded, but still. Have you spoken to the purest rose, you Felicity?” Tommy teased.

“I have actually. She is happy. I hope I can continue to make her happy.”

“Wow, Oliver. That’s… well, It’s a level of mature I haven’t seen from you.”

“Well, Felicity has a way of making me want to be better. She has ever since I arrived in this town.”

“That’s really great Oliver. Sometimes it only takes one person to make you want to be a better person. I should know, Laurel really did that for me.”

“You're very right.” Oliver agreed.

“So, what’s your plan? Are you going to stay in Bettenkirk?” Tommy asked.

“Oh. I don’t know, really. I haven’t thought about it. I guess I’m going to stick around for now.” Oliver said, the realisation of the future settling in.

“I wouldn’t worry. With Felicity on your side, your future is limitless.”

* * *

 

Felicity rushed to her shop that afternoon after her shift ended at the post office, rushing to see Roy, someone she had missed seeing on a regular basis with her recent disappearances from work. He was waiting for her when she arrived, immediately noticing a change in her demeanour. “Hey, Felicity. How are you?” He asked, smiling slightly. Felicity grinned back.

“I am so great. Feeling great, you know? Let’s get going.” Felicity said, unable to stop smiling.

“I feel like I’m seeing less and less of you these days, Felicity. How was your day yesterday?” Roy asked.

“It was fantastic. Oliver and I… well, we’re… kissing.” Felicity stumbled out, slapping herself mentally at her interesting choice of words.

“Your kissing?” Roy questioned with amusement. Felicity blushed.

“I don’t know what to call it. But you get what I mean.” Roy said, trying to supress his laughter. Felicity swatted him lightly with her tablet, stopping as soon as a customer came in, but they were still smiling.

Felicity finished work, waving Roy goodbye just to find Oliver leaning casually against her car. She smiled widely. “Oliver.” Felicity uttered, leaning over to kiss Oliver lightly on the lips, which he returned immediately. “Hey. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to dinner with me later?” Oliver asked.

“Yes. I would like that.” Felicity replied, a little shyly.

“Great. I’ll pick you up at 7.” Oliver said, kissing Felicity on the forehead.

“Does it always feel like this?” Felicity whispered aloud.

“I think I can confirm it never feels like this.” Oliver replied, holding her in his arms.

* * *

 

Felicity observed her reflection in the mirror, her nerves getting the better of her. Her dress clung to her waist, a red peplum style, something she had kept in her wardrobe, waiting for the right time to wear it, and there seemed like no better than now. Ever since Oliver had arrived to her small town, Oliver had turned Felicity’s world upside down. He had made her realise her desire for adventure, for passion, and most of all, for love. She had changed, there was no denying it. But so had Oliver. He had been a playboy, someone Felicity hadn’t liked when she first met him. But he had proved himself, proved he had changed, and Felicity had grown to love him more and more. And she was excited for their future together. Felicity heard the door knock loudly, so she took a deep breath and went to answer the door, her heart racing. She swung the door open to see Oliver there. “Hi.” He said, grinning widely.

“Hi.” Felicity replied, unable to stop herself from smiling just as equally.

“Are you ready?” Oliver asked.

“Yes. Always.”


	20. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter of this story. Despite the strange direction this story took, I enjoyed writing it, especially these last few chapters. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! I have a new story in the works which I am hoping to publish the first chapter of later in the week to celebrate my 18th birthday, so look out for that! Thank you for sticking with this story, especially through the middle section which I am calling its "emo phase" :) Writing is always about experimenting, especially in this kind of format where you constantly update and hardly have time to think ahead, and I have learnt a lot from writing this story. I promise that my next one is more thought out and planned better, with a higher word count as well! This chapter is extra long to celebrate the end, so enjoy :)

“So, what are you thinking? Do you think you’re going to go back to Starling?” Felicity asked Oliver as they waited for the bill after a very enjoyable meal. Oliver shrugged.

“I haven’t really thought about it yet. I mean, I won’t stay with Diggle if I stick around. I’ll move into my dad’s farm house. But… I don’t know that I want to stay _here_.” Oliver said, putting emphasis on the here. Felicity titled her head. “What do you mean?” She asked.

“Well. I guess I should put my cards on the table. I want you to come back with me to Starling.” Oliver said slowly, anticipating a negative reaction. Felicity leaned back surprised. The bill was placed in front of them, Oliver put his card down and the waiter put the card machine in front of him, while he sorted it out, Felicity thought about Oliver’s proposition. She yearned for adventure, that she had found out recently. Could she leave the town she grew up in? She wasn’t so sure. “Thank you.” Oliver said to the waiter, looking back to Felicity to see her reaction.

“Let me grab my coat.” Felicity said with a smile, going to grab her coat from the cloakroom, her brain whirring.

After grabbing her coat, she headed back to Oliver who was waiting by the door, looking at Felicity with concern. “Felicity? Are you alright?” Oliver asked her.

“I’m just thinking.” Felicity said, walking with Oliver towards the car. Oliver shook his head, blocking Felicity’s entrance into the passenger seat.

“Don’t think. I’m not going anywhere, not for now. Anything else we can work out later. We’ve got all the time in the world.” Oliver said, pressing his thumb on the edge of Felicity’s mouth before crushing his lips onto Felicity’s. She gave in, relinquishing any control she had to respond, her arms snaking around his neck to hold her in place as he lifted her slightly into his arms, keeping her prisoner. They let go after what felt like a lifetime, both smiling. “Your right. I don’t know what I want yet. All I know is that I want you.” Felicity said.

“Good. We’re on the same page then.” Oliver replied. Felicity smiled, looking at Oliver seductively.

“Maybe we can take this back to my place.” Felicity murmured, her hand circling Oliver’s. Oliver raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Really? I figured you wanted to take this slow.”

“Oliver, we’ve taken this thing slow enough. I mean, we deserve to be happy. And I want you.” Felicity said, her heart aching for Oliver.

“Right. I’ll get the car started then.” Oliver said with a grin.

“You better.”

 

* * *

 

It had been 3 weeks since Felicity had first kissed Oliver, and it had been the best 3 weeks of her life. They had both taken it in turns to take each other out, spending all the time they had available together.

It was a honeymoon period, and Felicity didn’t want it to end. Oliver hadn’t mentioned his return to Starling, and Felicity had no desire to bring it up either. She was too content. Oliver had however, moved out of Diggle’s house and into his father’s farm house, much to Felicity’s delight. They had spent many lazy days in the farmhouse, enjoying passionate moments together, between the beds of the house and on the walls, the first week in particular had been a frenzy of pleasure for Felicity and Oliver. In fact, it had all been going so well, until Felicity had been about to return to Oliver’s room after having a shower but heard him talking on the phone, curious and not wanting to intrude, she listened with her head against the door.

 “Your mother needs you, Oliver. They are worried she may not recover at all. Please, come back to Starling. Thea is still too young to be on her own, and I have a company to run, I can’t always be there for her. But you can be if you come home. I never thought I would ask you this, Oliver, you’ve grown so much there. But we need you to come home now.”

 “Okay. I’ll be there. I’ll be there.” Felicity heard Oliver reply. Felicity ran away from the door, her heart racing. After a few seconds, she headed into the room to find Oliver staring out of the window, looking lost. “Oliver. What’s the matter?” She asked trying to prompt him to talk to her. He turned to look at her, her hair lying wet around her shoulders, her face bare.

“It’s my mother. She’s… Well, she was shot. They’re not sure if she’s going to make it. I need to go home.” Oliver said sadly. Felicity felt her chest compress, her emotions swirling around her.

“Of course you do.” Felicity said softly.

“I still want you to come with me. We could start a new life together. I want to do something good with my life, help the city. You could sell your shop, start something similar in the city, become a CEO of your own company. We could do it, together.” Oliver offered, standing in front of Felicity, his eyes boring into Felicity’s. Felicity shook her head slowly, tears spilling from her face.

“I’m sorry, Oliver. I can’t.” She said, rushing out of the room.

* * *

 

Oliver was all packed up, ready to leave. He had said his goodbyes to Diggle, Lyla and baby Sarah, who had promised to visit as soon as Oliver was settled.

Oliver hadn’t seen Felicity since she had left his house the day before, and it broke his heart. He had desperately wanted her to come with him, but now it was over. He hadn’t wanted it to end like that. He had chucked his last bag in the boot of the car, closing the boot when he heard a car pull in. He turned, his heart racing, to see Felicity's mini pulling into the drive. She jumped out of the car, rushing to Oliver’s side. She kissed him firmly on the lips, pulling him down to her level, not letting him argue or escape. Oliver didn’t refuse, responding in kind, wanting to remember their last kiss. Felicity pulled away, breathing heavily, her eyes alight. “Oliver. I want to come with you. I want to go, leave this town behind. I want to go with you.” Felicity said, her eyes filling with tears. Oliver laughed, spinning her around in his arms. “Thank you.” He said, kissing her again and again, not wanting to let her go.

* * *

 

**_ 9 Years Later _ **

Felicity was sat at her desk, making a list.

 

**_Pick up wine on the way home_ **

****

**_Pick up birthday card for Clara’s friend_ **

****

**_Buy present for Thea and Roy’s wedding anniversary_ **

 

Felicity stuck the note on the front of her planner, pushing her glasses slightly higher on her nose when a knock came on the glass door.

 

“Mrs Smoak? All the work is done here. Are you ready to go?”

 

“Yes. I think my husband will want me home as soon as possible.” Felicity said with a grin, standing up to grab her handbag and placing her planner and laptop in her bag. “Thanks, Maggie. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Maggie nodded with a smile. “See you tomorrow.” Felicity headed towards her private lift, heading down and heading out, waving to the security guard before heading to her car. Before getting into her Mercedes, she looked at her building. The Smoak and Associates sign glowed bright blue in the dark night. With a smile, Felicity got into her car and headed to her local shop to pick up the items on her list.

* * *

“I’ll be on my way in a little bit, sweetie. I’ve just got to get some more stuff signed off here. See you soon.” Oliver said, hanging up. He signed a few more papers before resigning to the fact he wanted to get home. He headed down and drove home, catching the City Hall emblem on the carpet of the hall as he left. “Mr Mayor.” His driver acknowledged.

“Gerald. Can we hurry home tonight? I promised my wife I would try to be home in time.” Oliver told him.

“Of course, sir.”

 Oliver put his key into the door, hearing the pealing sound of young laughter, a laugh of his daughter, Clara. He smiled and headed into the kitchen, finding his wife playing with his daughter. “Look, there’s daddy, Clara.” Felicity said, smiling and kissing Oliver on the cheek as he came in. “Hi, Oliver. How was work?” Oliver gave Clara a hug, smiling.

“It was alright. I didn’t save the city today, maybe tomorrow.” Oliver said, an ongoing joke he said almost every day after returning from work. “My chip design is going well, maybe tomorrow I might for a change.” Felicity joked.

“What have you been up to today, Clara?” Oliver asked, looking in wonder at his beautiful 3-year-old daughter, a child that had been hard for Felicity and Oliver to create after a lot of struggle, but they had made it, their little miracle. “I got to paint today, daddy. A lot of painting!” Clara exclaimed, holding up a messy painting that made Oliver proud.

“Wow, Clara. Your better than your mother.” He said, laughing as Felicity pinched him on the arm playfully.

 The scene continued, one of family and love. It had taken some time, But Oliver and Felicity were at a place of happiness, where they were both successful, living in the city. They had evolved from the playboy addict and the small-town girl. They were happy.


End file.
